Duelo
by YueKarinPL
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke se entera, tras la muerte de Itachi, que todo lo que su hermano hizo fue para proteger Konoha y, en especial, a él. Por azares del destino, Sasuke conoce a Zero, un vampiro que tiene una historia de vida muy similar a la suya. ¿Cómo podrá afectar esta casualidad en la decisión final del Uchiha? No Yaoi.
1. 1ª Noche: Estupor

**Disclaimer: Tanto Vampire Knight como Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Matsuri Hino y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, pero mi imaginación es mía mía mía y la historia también.**

**Hay algunas aclaraciones que debo hacer antes de que comiencen a leer:**

**-**letra normal- Diálogos y narración.

-_letra cursiva- _Pensamientos y énfasis en palabras o frases.

**Si ya fuiste por tu botanita y te pusiste en un lugar cómodo, entonces que comience la lectura...**

* * *

><p><strong>1ª Noche: Estupor<strong>

Aquellas alegres y sólidas calles de la Ciudad le eran completamente desconocidas. Estructuras elegantes, edificios enormes, jardines amplios y verdes embelleciendo las mansiones imponentes, personas portando finos atuendos y caminando erguidos con la frente en alto, niños corriendo y jugando vivazmente sobre esas calles de concreto le indicaban que ese lugar distaba mucho de ser su hogar.

Su hogar. ¡Já! ¿Acaso tenía hogar? ¿Podía llamar algún sitio su hogar? ¿Había un jodido lugar en ese mundo tan podrido que pudiera acoger y sentirlo como en casa? ¡No! Ni siquiera la Aldea que lo vio nacer y crecer podía llamarla su hogar. Ese maldito lugar menos que nada. No podía creer que la Aldea que protegió en su niñez le hubiera arrebatado al ser que más amó en esta vida y lo hubiera obligado a odiarlo, todo para mantenerse protegida sin importarle la deshonra que vivió uno de sus aldeanos. No, no era sólo uno de sus aldeanos, era el ser más _honorable_ que habría podido tener esa despreciable tierra. Odiaba Konoha. La odiaba tanto que podía doler... y dolía. Odiaba a sus mandatarios, odiaba sus calles, odiaba a sus habitantes que vivían felices a costa de la vida de su hermano mayor, odiaba a sus ninjas que daban la vida ilusamente para protegerla, odiaba cada ser y cada grano de arena de la Aldea que lo engañó toda su vida y lo manipuló como si él no fuera nadie. Juraba que todo el odio que almacenaba su cuerpo lo descargaría sin piedad sobre la Hoja, pero antes de eso, debía volver. Y antes de eso, debía saber dónde estaba.

Sus pensamientos lo guiaron por las ahora solitarias calles de esa inmensa Ciudad sin aparente rumbo fijo. Desde hace rato el cielo estaba llorando y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, pero tampoco le importaba. Sentía las gotas de agua recorrer su cuerpo y el suave viento se colaba hasta la última fibra de su ser. De repente, sin previo aviso, una cálida manta fue puesta sobre su cabeza y caía sobre su espalda tomándolo completamente por sorpresa. Estuvo a punto de desenfundar su espada y apartarse, pero las cálidas y amables manos que le habían puesto aquella manta ahora se encontraban envolviéndolo en una especie de abrazo que lo obligaba a caminar junto a esa persona más de prisa para evitar mojarse todavía más. No estaba seguro a dónde se dirigían ni quien era esa persona que lo había protegido de la lluvia aun siendo un desconocido, pero aquella acción lo había dejado completamente paralizado. No se explicaba por qué no podía resistirse, pero tampoco luchaba desesperado por hacerlo, ya que esa persona no tenía intenciones de matarlo ni de hacerle daño, aunque no podría decirse lo mismo de él. En cuanto lo soltara y él lo considerara prudente, le atravesaría con la espada sin remordimiento alguno.

El camino siguió y pronto llegaron frente a una imponente estructura de concreto con un escudo en lo alto de las rejas que protegían el lugar. La persona a su lado lo soltó y se encaminó a abrir el candado de las rejas. Sasuke pudo ver la espalda de aquel extraño hombre. Tenía una cabellera rubio cenizo que sujetaba con un listón verde mate en una cola de caballo poco arriba de la nuca y su cabello llegaba a la altura de la tercera vértebra cervical, su atuendo consistía en una gabardina negra muy elegante y un pantalón del mismo color que se escondía bajo unas botas café oscuro adornadas con correas a lo largo de las mismas. El amable hombre abrió las rejas y avanzó, pero se percató de que el joven desconocido seguía parado sin entrar a las instalaciones, así que se regresó. Y de nuevo, Sasuke se fijó en las facciones de aquel hombre que lucía entre los 30 y 35 años de edad, usaba lentes sin armazón, tenía unos ojos color miel que parecía que toda su vida habían dedicado una dulce mirada y sonreía de una manera radiante y despreocupada, como si nunca hubiera sentido dolor. Al pelinegro se le revolvió el estómago ante tal muestra de ingenuidad. El hombre volvió a su lado y le impulsó a caminar dentro hasta llegar a una casa, abrió la puerta y entraron.

-He vuelto –la pacífica voz del rubio anunció su llegada, pero parecía que nadie estaba ahí. Cerró la puerta y dejó al joven de pie mientras se encaminaba a otra pieza de la casa.

Sasuke lo vio caminar a la salida de lo que parecía ser la sala y doblar a mano izquierda, desapareciendo de la vista del pelinegro. Una vez solo, escudriñó el lugar en el que se encontraba. La sensación era cálida al ser un lugar completamente cerrado. La puerta no era corrediza como las casas que había estado acostumbrado a ver, ésta tenía una manija y se abría gracias a unas bisagras que lo unían a un marco de madera pegado al umbral de la pared. La pieza estaba pintada completamente de blanco y tenía dos sillones y un sofá color verde olivo acomodados alrededor de la misma, una mesita de madera en el centro con un florero encima y una chimenea al fondo, guio su vista al suelo y se fijó en la fina madera sobre la que estaba parado. Además de la madera, había un charco de agua alrededor de sus pies y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía empapado y todavía tenía sobre su cabeza la manta que momentos atrás aquel hombre le había colocado para protegerlo de la lluvia. Evidentemente ya no había lluvia de la cual protegerse, pero el Uchiha no se quitaba de encima la empapada manta azul marino. Los pasos del rubio cenizo le hicieron volver sus ojos en dirección al sonido que le indicaba que se acercaba. Lo vio regresar justo en el mismo lugar donde lo había visto desaparecer.

Su atuendo había cambiado por completo. Ahora vestía un suéter largo que llegaba a la altura de las rodillas color blanco con los botones abrochados y de aspecto abrigador, encima de éste tenía un chal color verde olivo, un pantalón gris, calcetines blancos y unas graciosas pantuflas blancas.

-¡Niño, quítate esa manta o te enfermarás! –el hombre corrió cómicamente a quitarle la manta para tirarla al suelo y que no siguiera mojando al desconocido. Su actitud serena y apacible cambió repentinamente a una infantil y sobreprotectora. Ese hombre era algo extraño –Estás completamente empapado. Te preparé un reconfortante baño caliente para que te sientas mucho mejor. El baño está por el pasillo, subiendo las escaleras al fondo –y de nuevo, había empleado un tono de voz tranquilo como cuando anunció su llegada. Definitivamente ese hombre estaba loco.

Sasuke no se movió. El amable hombre observó a su buena obra del día detenidamente. Cabello negro como ningún otro chico que había conocido poseía, el cual tenía erizado de la parte trasera superior, enfrente tenía gruesos mechones que caían por los costados de su rostro y llegaban a la altura de la barbilla; ojos del mismo intenso pigmento y tan profundos como el abismo, piel pálida, camisa blanca de cuello alto y amplio de manga corta con cremallera en frente completamente cerrada, pantalón azul oscuro con una hakama tubular azul que colgaba desde la mitad de su estómago hasta sus rodillas y también un cinturón de cuerda morada alrededor de la hakama que sostenía una espada en su espalda, calentadores negros cubriendo desde la muñeca hasta la mitad del antebrazo para terminar con unas sandalias abiertas color negro. Desde que lo había visto caminar sin rumbo bajo la lluvia había deducido que aquel chico se encontraba perdido.

-Pero qué grosero soy, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Cross Kaien, fundador y director de la Academia Cross –su tono de voz de nuevo sonaba infantil y sostenía una pose erguida poniendo sus manos en las caderas e inflando el pecho como si fuera una clase de súper héroe.

Sasuke dio media vuelta y puso su mano en la manija con toda la intención de girarla para salir de la casa e irse a culminar una venganza que tenía pendiente.

-Si sales ahora no sólo te mojarás, sino que también te perderás y no podremos encontrar la manera de regresarte al lugar de donde viniste. Supongo que ese lugar está muy lejos de aquí –y ahora, la voz sonaba con toda la sabiduría de un hombre de alrededor de 200 años de vida, la edad real de Cross.

-No tengo tiempo para perderlo en un lugar como éste –la grave y profunda voz del desconocido sonaba por primera vez.

-Entiendo que una persona como tú tenga muchas cosas que hacer, pero estoy seguro de que no sabes ni siquiera cómo llegaste a este lugar.

-No me conoces. No me digas qué hacer –Sasuke se estaba impacientando. Esa actitud infantil de hace unos momentos le recordaba a cierto rubio de Konoha y no se encontraba para nada cómodo ante esa situación.

-Es cierto eso, no te conozco y mucho menos estoy diciéndote qué hacer. Si deseas salir estás en todo tu derecho, sólo estoy planteando las dos posibilidades que tienes en estos momentos: Si te vas, te arriesgas a no saber dónde estás ubicado y podrías perderte. Si te quedas, juntos podremos encontrar una solución a tu problema y quizá puedas estar allá mucho antes de lo que te imaginas –Cross de nuevo se encaminó a la cocina –Kiryuu-kun está a punto de llegar. Iré a preparar la cena. Estás invitado a quedarte si así lo deseas –Acto seguido, desapareció.

En la cocina Kaien buscaba alegremente los ingredientes para preparar una sopa de tomate, la favorita de su segundo hijo adoptivo. La llegada de ese chico desconocido le había hecho recordar la primera vez que había llevado a la casa a Zero cuando había sucedido aquella tragedia en la casa Kiryuu. El estado de estupor en el que había encontrado al pelinegro era el mismo que el de Zero, pero la manera en la que su primera hija adoptiva había cuidado del chico y cómo éste se había adaptado a vivir con ellos lo habían hecho inmensamente feliz. A pesar del tiempo que Cross le dedicó a Zero, estaba completamente consciente de que la oscuridad de su corazón no había cesado del todo, pero sabía que, al menos, había hecho que su existencia fuera más llevadera y la prueba estaba en que seguía viviendo con él pese a que no se llevaban tan bien como él quisiera. Pese a que su amada hija había abandonado el hogar, abandonándolo a él y a Zero.

Desde la cocina se pudo escuchar como la puerta se abría y en seguida se cerraba. Cross no mostró ninguna emoción y continuó su labor.

Minutos después, la sopa estaba en su punto y apagó la estufa. En ese tiempo había preparado una ensalada y un delicioso té de Jazmin como él sólo sabía hacerlo. Acomodó los utensilios en el comedor y pronto escuchó la puerta principal abrirse y luego cerrarse, dejando ver la figura albina de su segundo hijo adoptivo.

-He vuelto –se escuchó la voz serena de Zero.

-Bienvenido a casa, Kiryuu-kun –Cross intentó abrazarlo, pero éste se apartó y Kaien cayó al suelo volteando a ver la cara de Zero con lágrimas en sus ojos cayendo en cascada –Eres malo, Kiryuu-kun.

-No necesito soportar esto. Me voy a bañar –como siempre, el albino no soportaba las escenas dramáticas del director. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación.

-¡No tardes… la cena ya está lista! –le gritó.

Zero abrió la puerta de su habitación, encendió la luz y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Tenía frío y su uniforme negro de prefecto estaba completamente mojado, así que se desvistió, tomo su toalla y se dirigió al baño de su pieza.

Ese reconfortante baño era lo que más necesitaba después de una jornada especialmente dura. Las chicas de la clase diurna estaban cada día más desquiciadas cuando las puertas de la entrada principal de los dormitorios de la Luna se abrían para dar paso a esos bellos estudiantes de la clase nocturna que hacían su recorrido hacia sus respectivos salones. Los hombres tampoco se quedaban atrás cuando las alumnas nocturnas se dejaban ver, principalmente cuando aparecía _ella._

Era una tortura verla formar parte de la clase nocturna, verla portando el uniforme blanco que revelaba una diferencia más dolorosa que la de un simple turno, verla caminar y moverse majestuosamente, volviéndose cada vez más como ellos. Incontables ocasiones, Cross quiso ponerle una nueva prefecta que lo ayudara a controlar los escándalos que las hormonales adolescentes proferían de sus aparentes delicados labios, pero siempre se negaba. El aura negativa que Zero despedía le era más que suficiente para provocarles miedo y así tenerlas bajo control, pero si debía ser sincero, le estaba costando mucho más trabajo desde que la clase nocturna se había formado de nuevo, esta vez cambiando de Presidente de Dormitorio. La vigilancia nocturna era más agotadora, ya que las chicas y algunos chicos diurnos se aventuraban a colarse en la Academia de noche para ver a sus ídolos, teniéndole cada vez menos miedo. Debía estar a la expectativa y agudizar sus sentidos aún más de lo que ya de por sí eran, pero también le ayudaba como entrenamiento para aumentar la eficacia en su _otro trabajo._

La reparadora ducha terminó y se alistó para bajar al comedor y cenar. Bajó las escaleras y entró al comedor listo para acomodar los cubiertos y preparar la mesa como cada noche, pero se topó con la sorpresa de ver la mesa ya dispuesta. Y la sorpresa de ver que sobre la mesa no había preparado dos lugares. Había tres.

Kaien salía de la cocina y alegremente servía el contenido de la olla sobre sus manos en los tres platos. El olor de aquel conocido platillo inundó las fosas nasales del albino. La última vez que el rubio cenizo había puesto un lugar más en la mesa y había preparado sopa de tomate fue cuando Ichiru había llegado por primera vez a la Academia y había sido invitado a degustar los alimentos en la casa Cross. Ese día habían discutido y el gemelo Kiryuu Ichiru terminó marchándose sin probar alimento. Ese día, _ella_ todavía estaba ahí.

-¡La cena está servida! –gritó el director a alguien que parecía estar en la planta alta –Kiryuu-kun, puedes tomar asiento, en un momento bajará nuestro invitado –y Cross se sentó.

Minutos más tarde, el crujir de las escaleras anunciaba que el invitado estaba bajando. Kaien y Zero mantenían sus ojos puestos en la entrada del comedor y pronto vieron la figura del pelinegro vistiendo una sudadera negra, unos pantalones grises y unos zapatos negros que el director había tomado de la habitación de Zero. La puerta que Kaien escuchó abrirse y cerrarse era la del baño que se encontraba al fondo de la parte superior de la casa.

-¿Qué tal estuvo el baño? Delicioso, ¿eh? –Cross le sonreía de la manera más amable que podía –Él es mi hijo, Kiryuu Zero. Kiryuu-kun, él es… es… este… ¿cuál es tu nombre? –Zero casi se cae de su silla. ¿Cómo se le ocurre al director la brillante idea de invitar a cenar a un chico que ni su nombre conocía?

-¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames hijo! –Zero se levantó y rápidamente soltó un manotazo sobre la mesa que casi rompe por la mitad.

-Kiryuu-kun te tomas todo muy en serio –el director empeló una voz chillona e infantil.

-Hmph. ¿Quién eres tú? –dirigió su vista al invitado y utilizó un tono de voz amenazante.

Sasuke no contestó de inmediato y fijó sus orbes negros sobre los lilas de Zero. Esa mirada la había utilizado en incontables ocasiones para infundir miedo a su adversario y sobre aquellos que no tuvieran confianza en sí mismos, pero éste caso era diferente, porque la mirada de Zero era igual a la suya. Había el mismo dolor en ella.

-No tienes que ser tan irrespetuoso con él –Cross se levantó de la mesa y se puso al lado del Uchiha – ¿Nos puedes decir tu nombre, si eres tan amable?

-Uchiha Sasuke.

-Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun. Ven, siéntate y cena con nosotros –las manos que hace unos momentos atrás sintió en sus hombros para empujarlo levemente bajo la lluvia, de nuevo las sintió para impulsarlo y llevarlo hasta la mesa.

Se sentaron los tres y Cross hablaba de lo deliciosa que le había quedado la cena, pero sólo él comía, porque Zero y Sasuke se encontraban absortos en sus pensamientos y su vista se posaba en el plato.

-Me voy a dormir –el albino se levantó de la mesa y subió las escaleras directo a su habitación. Cross vio el plato de Zero que lo había dejado intacto. Dio un suspiro de resignación, luego volteó y encontró en las mismas condiciones el plato de Sasuke.

-Imagino que tú tampoco tienes hambre, Sasuke-kun. Te he preparado una habitación para que puedas descansar esta noche y mañana temprano buscaremos una solución a tu problema. Ven, te indicaré en dónde dormirás –el paternal gesto de Kaien desconcertó al Uchiha. No entendía por qué era tan afable con él a pesar de ser un desconocido, pero tampoco se dispuso a divagar en el asunto. Ese hombre era tan ingenuo que no sospechaba siquiera que estaba ayudando a un criminal de clase S y que pronto una Aldea entera sufriría de dolor gracias a su estúpido gesto de amabilidad.

-Ésta es tu habitación. Cualquier cosa que necesites estoy a dos puertas. Descansa, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke entró y Cross cerró la puerta. Esa habitación era similar a la que tenía en Konoha. No había decoración como cuadros, flores ni nada por el estilo, era completamente neutra. Del lado izquierdo de la pieza había una cama y un pequeño buró en cada lado de la misma, una puerta a la derecha que bien podría ser el baño, al lado de la puerta se encontraba un closet y un gran ventanal con las cortinas abiertas al fondo. El pelinegro avanzó hacia el ventanal y pudo vislumbrar la luna llena en lo alto del cielo. Esa intensa luz iluminaba tenuemente el dormitorio. Abajo se encontraba el inmenso patio cubierto de verde pasto, flores y algunos árboles de la Academia Cross. Un poco más lejos pudo divisar una fuente con forma de cisne con las alas extendidas que reflejaba bellamente la luz de la luna. Era una vista fabulosa, debía reconocerlo, pero su estancia ahí tenía que ser lo más corta posible para volver y hacer pagar al mundo su osada y errónea acción. Su vista seguía fija en la fuente que se encontraba justo en el centro del jardín mientras su mente estaba activa, cuando de pronto, una extraña sensación que no supo describir se metió en su sistema nervioso y lo hizo voltear a ver hacia la derecha lo más rápido que pudo. Ahí solamente se encontraba otro edificio y su techo estaba completamente vacío.

_-¿Qué demonios fue eso? Vi claramente a una persona y… Estoy seguro de haber visto un brillo rojo._

El sonido de unos nudillos tocando la puerta lo sacaron de sus sueños y pudo observar el sol radiante que comenzaba a salir. Debía agradecer el simpático detalle, ese sueño lo estaba sofocando. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para dejar ver al hijo adoptivo del director del otro lado. La cara de Sasuke y la de Zero tenían la misma expresión neutra.

-Cross me dijo que estaría contigo el día de hoy para buscar solución a tu problema, así que te llevaré con él.

-¿Dónde está él?

-Como supongo ya te lo habrá dicho, él es el director de la Academia Cross y debe estar en su oficina desde temprano. No quiso despertarte y me pidió que te llevara con él en cuanto lo hicieras, pero me ha surgido un asunto que debo atender, así que te llevaré de una vez.

-Estaré en un minuto.

-Bien, estaré abajo –Zero se fue y Sasuke cerró la puerta.

Ambos chicos caminaban por los jardines de la apacible Academia en dirección a la oficina de Cross. A plena luz del día se veía todo más colorido y vivaz que la noche anterior. Y hablando de la noche anterior, recordó lo que su vista periferia había captado y la sensación que acompañó esa imagen. Dudó si debía comentarle a Kiryuu aquella visión o no, pero los gritos agudos de varias chicas le quitaron toda la intención de preguntar.

-¡Kyaaaaaa! –las chicas habían aprovechado que Zero no estaba para saltarse las clases y divagar por el jardín. Al verlo acercarse, iban a correr a sus clases, pero también se percataron de la presencia de un chico extraño que acompañaba al Prefecto. Ese chico era tan atractivo como los de la clase nocturna y olvidaron que se escondían de Zero para salir alocadas a recibir al nuevo centro de atención.

-¡Que guapo chico!

-¿Quién podrá ser?

-¿Quién eres, guapo chico?

-¡Ven con nosotras, no te juntes con el Prefecto!

-¡Eres tan guapo como Idol-senpai!

Y un sinfín de declaraciones absurdas más. Perfecto, lo que le faltaba. Tal parece que jamás se libraría de las malditas acosadoras adolescentes a donde quiera que fuese. La última vez que había sido acosado fue por su compañera de equipo Karin, pero ella no era una gritona. Ella era más discreta y lo hacía cuando Suigetsu y Jugo no se encontraban cerca. Mientras ellos estuviesen con él, ella mostraría una faceta de chica fría y grosera. En su vida como shinobi de Konoha se vio forzado a huir de todas ellas que lo perseguían como locas y no lo dejaban tranquilo. Ahora no. Él ya no era un niño que necesitara huir. Sasuke era capaz de atravesarlas a todas ellas con su chidori a sangre fría y continuar caminando como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero no tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo, porque su gélida mirada y su aura negativa bastaban para mantenerlas a raya, cosa que le sorprendió. Zero pudo presenciar tal acto y también le sorprendió. El único que había logrado hacer que las chicas dejasen de correr atrás como locas había sido justamente él, tal y como lo había hecho el Uchiha, sólo con la mirada.

-No te preocupes, no te volverán a molestar. Vamos.

-Eso espero.

Otro que también había presenciado el momento había sido Cross Kaien desde la ventana de su oficina y eso le había dado una genial idea.

La puerta fue tocada y se les indicó que pasaran. Zero había llevado a Sasuke como lo había prometido y ahora solo le quedaba irse de prisa a la Asociación de Cazadores, pero la voz de Yagari lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, Zero?

-Tengo asuntos que atender –el albino no se tomó la molestia de girar de nuevo su cuerpo y le respondía dándoles la espalda.

-No te puedes ir. Necesitas escuchar esto.

-La Asociación me pidió…

-Sé perfectamente lo que te pidió la Asociación, yo soy el líder. Ya envié a Kaito en tu lugar –contestó imponente el hombre del parche en el ojo derecho ganándose la mirada fulminante de su aprendiz. El albino realmente deseaba cumplir con _ese_ encargo –No pongas esa cara, Zero. Te prometo que habrán más misiones como éstas. Cierra la puerta y siéntate.

De muy mala gana, cerró la puerta de un golpe y se quedó parado al lado del Uchiha que también permanecía de pie.

-No sé qué es este lugar y no me interesa quedarme para averiguarlo. Yo sólo estoy aquí para encontrar la manera de regresar a donde pertenezco –la voz del pelinegro llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

-Hm –Yagari sonreía de lado –No me explico de dónde sacas a estos mocosos, Kaien. Todos son iguales –dijo el del parche haciendo clara referencia a Zero. Los aludidos hicieron caso omiso al comentario.

-¡Yagari-san! Son mis criaturas indefensas. Ellos están… -la frase cómicamente paternal de Cross fue interrumpida por el golpe que Zero profirió al escritorio que se encontraba frente a él y lo rompió.

-¡¿Quién te dijo que soy una criatura indefensa?! –el aura que Zero despedía era tan negra como los ojos del que se encontraba a su lado –A mí no me interesa quién es él ni cual sea su problema, no es algo que me concierne. Yo no debería estar aquí.

-Pero Kiryuu-kun, necesitamos de tu inteligencia para solucionar el problema de Sasuke-kun –las lágrimas a cascadas del rubio no conmovieron a nadie.

-Basta, Zero –Touga calmó a su pupilo y volvió su mirada a Sasuke –Muy bien, mocoso altanero, vamos a dejar las cosas muy en claro. La razón por la que terminaste en este lugar no la sabes, pero nosotros sí. La mala noticia es que no estamos habilitados para decírtelo, pero… lo que sí podemos decirte es que no podrás regresar de la misma manera en la que llegaste.

-No sé de qué demonios me estás hablando, ¿por qué no puedo regresar de la misma manera? –el pelinegro empelaba un tono de voz sereno y su semblante era totalmente neutro, pero la mirada que profería retaba descaradamente al del parche.

-¿Acaso estás sordo? No podemos darte esa información porque es clasificada. Así que te sugiero que tomes las cosas con calma.

-No tengo tiempo para tomar las cosas con calma. Debo regresar y realizar una venganza –los puños del pelinegro se apretaban con fuerza mientras sostenía una mirada siniestra puesta en los ojos azules de Yagari, pero éste ni se inmutó, sabía perfectamente que no era él a quien veía.

-Venganza, ¿eh? –aspiró un poco del cigarrillo que sostenía en la mano y soltó el humo tranquilamente –Te diré algo, chiquillo, he visto a mucha gente como tú queriendo infringir justicia por su propia mano y el resultado de su vida es poco menos que patético. Sin embargo, no estoy aquí para darte lecciones de vida, así que solo expongo tu situación actual.

-Sasuke-kun, no sé cuál sea la razón por la que odias tanto, pero puedo decirte que la venganza sólo es el camino de los que no quieren pensar, de los que sólo sienten sin raciocinio. No me parece que tú seas de esa clase de personas –habló amablemente Kaien.

-Qué fácil es para ustedes hablar cuando no han conocido el verdadero dolor –los ojos del Uchiha se escondían tras el flequillo, pero en su voz se podía distinguir el enojo contenido –Díganme, ¿nunca han sufrido la pérdida de un ser amado? ¿No han sentido la necesidad de hacer pagar al responsable de tal pérdida? ¿Y qué tal si ese o esos responsables fueron personas en las que alguna vez creyeron? –su tono iba elevándose cada vez más a cada pregunta y su Mangekyo Sharingan había sido despertado dejándolo a la vista.

Los presentes guardaron silencio y un escalofrío recorrió en cuestión de segundos su espina dorsal. Esos ojos eran algo que jamás habían visto, pero les recordaba el brillante rojo de los de la clase nocturna cuando estaban deseosos de romper las reglas de la Academia. Los ojos del pelinegro eran aún más aterradores, pero lograron recobrar la compostura. Kaien estaba triste de escuchar a un jovencito hablar con tanto dolor y odio. La vida que Cross había tenido a sus más de 200 años no había sido fácil, él tenía las respuestas a cada una de esas preguntas, pero decidió callar por respeto. El chico frente a él estaba pasando por un terrible proceso de duelo y no quería alterarlo más de lo que estaba. Yagari quería echar a reír sarcásticamente en ese mismo momento, ¿pues qué edad creía ese mocoso que tenía él? ¿5 años? Su apariencia física revelaba justo la edad de 30 años que tenía, a diferencia de su buen amigo Cross. Era una persona experimentada y, como lo había mencionado antes, había visto a mucha gente sucumbir ante los sentimientos negativos y su final había sido de pena, pero él también decidió callar, pero no por respeto, sino porque no creía necesario el mover un solo dedo para salvar de la oscuridad a ese chico. Suficiente tenía ya con su amado alumno Zero.

Pero el albino no pudo callar.

-¿Crees que eres el único que ha sufrido una dolorosa pérdida? ¿Crees que eres el único que clama venganza? ¿Crees que eres tú el único al que lastimaron cruelmente y traicionaron sin remordimiento alguno? Entiendo perfectamente de lo que hablas… y al igual que tú, quiero venganza. He sentido el verdadero dolor, pero el momento justo para culminar mi venganza todavía no llega –Sasuke y Zero no eran tan diferentes después de todo y eso alarmó a los otros dos.

-¡Basta, chicos! Dos pequeños como ustedes no pueden estar hablando de esa manera, sus precoces vidas tienen muchas alegrías por vivir…

-Ya no soy un niño –la frase fue dicha por ambos, pero la voz de Zero sonó más alterada que la de Sasuke que ya había desactivado su doujutsu.

-Que molestia. Escuchen bien, por ahora ambos no pueden hacer nada, así que les sugiero que se calmen. Tú –dirigiéndose a Sasuke –No puedes regresar a tu hogar hasta que podamos averiguar otro método, y tú –dirigiéndose a Zero –Ya hemos hablado suficientes veces de lo mismo, que fastidio que sigas pensando de esa manera –Yagari desconocía la vida del pelinegro, pero sonaba a que había sufrido mucho. Ya no podía permanecer indiferente ante el chico nuevo y menos ahora que había revelado una característica especial y que podía ser peligrosa para ese mundo.

-Escucha, Sasuke-kun, tengo una propuesta que hacerte. Hasta que encontremos la manera de regresarte a tu hogar puedes quedarte aquí, pero quisiera que apoyaras a Kiryuu-kun en las actividades de la Academia Cross como prefecto, ¿qué dices? Luces bastante fuerte y sé que harás un excelente trabajo –Cross esperaba escuchar una negativa por parte de alguno de los jóvenes, o de ambos. Pero eso no sucedió.

Ese hombre del parche y extraño atuendo del Viejo Oeste tenía razón. No podía hacer nada si no encontraba una forma de regresar al Mundo Shinobi, así que pasaría un rato en ese lugar hasta hallar la respuesta, pero sus intenciones de acabar con Konoha seguían intactas –¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

La cara de Kaien se iluminó y comenzó a saltar por todos lados diciendo algo como mantener el orden y buscar que sus alumnos preciados de la clase diurna no lastimaran sin querer a sus lindos y también preciados alumnos de la clase nocturna.

-¡Oye, Kaien! Me parece que estás exagerando. No crees que… -Yagari trató de hacer entrar en razón a su loco amigo, después de todo, Sasuke no estaba enterado del secreto detrás de la Clase Nocturna.

-No te preocupes, Yagari-san –de un segundo a otro, Kaien había dejado de alardear y su pose era de pie con los brazos cruzados y acomodando sus lentes –Sasuke-kun sólo apoyará en la mañana cuidando que todos estén en sus clases y cuando los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna salgan de sus dormitorios. Zero se encargará de la vigilancia nocturna, ¿verdad, Kiryuu-kun?

-Cómo sea –era la manera más clara que Zero tenía para decir que aceptaba la ayuda del Uchiha.

-¡Entonces está decidido! ¡Vengan a mis brazos, mis guapos y lindos prefectos! –el rubio cenizo se abalanzó sobre los jóvenes, pero ambos retrocedieron y Kaien cayó al suelo –Por cierto ¡aquí está tu uniforme de prefecto, Sasuke-kun! –al parecer el director ya estaba preparado para incluir al Uchiha en las actividades de la Academia.

Portando el uniforme negro y su bandana en el brazo derecho fue presentado a los maestros y a los alumnos como el nuevo prefecto encargado de la seguridad y de mantener el orden. Las quejas de los chicos se podían escuchar debido a la rigurosidad con la que se iba a aplicar las reglas y por la ausencia de una bella prefecta, mientras que a las chicas eso de las reglas no les importaba, sólo estaban contentas de tener a dos prefectos muy atractivos, aunque eso no les quitaba protagonismo a los misteriosamente cuidados alumnos de la noche.

Las clases estaban por terminar y la hora en que las puertas del Dormitorio de la Luna se abrirían estaba cerca…

* * *

><p><strong>No sé qué clase de fijación tengo con el dolor de Sasuke, pero creo que escribir es una excelente fuga. Itachi murió por él y por la Aldea, pero él solo piensa en Konoha como un blanco para descargar sus frustraciones y eso no me gustó para nada. En ese tiempo que estuvo persiguiendo al ocho colas, luego a interrumpir la reunión de los Kages y todo el alboroto que hizo después lo odié un buen, así que decidí darle una segunda oportunidad en mi cabeza y que reflexione sus decisiones muy lejos de ahí. Es como unas minivacaciones o algo por el estilo. <strong>

**Dejen sus reviews aventando jitomatazos o lo que encuentren a la mano si no les gustó. Nos leemos por aquí. Sayo...**


	2. 2ª Noche: Agresión

**Disclaimer: Tanto Vampire Knight como Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Matsuri Hino y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, pero mi imaginación es mía mía mía y la historia también.**

**Hay algunas aclaraciones que debo hacer antes de que comiencen a leer:**

**-**letra normal- Diálogos y narración.

-_letra cursiva-_Pensamientos y énfasis en palabras o frases.

**Hola! Aquí traigo la continuación de esta historia. Sin más que decir, los dejo con la lectura. **

* * *

><p><strong>2ª Noche: Agresión<strong>

Las clases terminaron y el profesor a cargo de la última clase recogía sus libros y los metía en su portafolio. El salón estaba ya completamente vacío y la razón era sencilla: Los bellos alumnos de la clase nocturna pronto harían su tan esperada aparición y las chicas, y algunos chicos, querían estar ahí cuando eso ocurriese.

Hasta hace algunos momentos el ambiente era tranquilo. Zero explicaba a Sasuke lo que significaba ser prefecto mientras le hacía un recorrido por las instalaciones, los salones, los jardines, los dormitorios del Sol exclusivamente para los alumnos de la clase diurna y los dormitorios de la Luna, donde sólo debían estar los alumnos de la clase nocturna. El pelinegro pensaba que todo aquel escándalo estaba de más, ¿para qué tanto alboroto por clases de día y clases de noche? ¿No sería más fácil si todos convivían con todos? Y ya pensándolo detenidamente… ¿Había una razón especial para separar a los alumnos de esa manera? Si ya estaba ahí y pasaría algo de tiempo en ese lugar, entonces él lo descubriría.

Para Zero ser guía era algo molesto. Anteriormente era _ella_ la que se encargaba de todo lo relacionado con las interacciones y las relaciones exteriores, él solo se limitaba a mantener bajo control a las alocadas adolescentes. Pero ya no estaba, así que él debía hacer todo aquello, aunque debía reconocer que en este caso no era tan molesto, ya que Uchiha parecía entender a la perfección el trabajo y no tenía preguntas al respecto, o al menos no que externara. Además, lo había visto callar los escándalos sin gritos ni palabras, solo una mirada bastó para poner el orden, por lo que dedujo que tenerlo como compañero no iba a ser para nada exasperante.

Los ruidos y piropos que los alumnos de negro hacían frente a las puertas del dormitorio de la Luna llegaron hasta los oídos de ambos prefectos que se hallaban no muy lejos.

-Es hora –dijo Zero después de suspirar de cansancio. Sasuke no respondió, solo se limitó a seguir muy de cerca al albino que ya se dirigía hacia el origen de aquel barullo, aunque no entendía muy bien el porqué del alboroto.

Lo sucedido después fue todo un poema. Apenas aparecieron Kiryuu y Uchiha y todos guardaron absoluto silencio. Las chicas morían por gritarle a Sasuke, abalanzarse sobre él y quizá hacer una que otra cosa no tan debida, pero la mirada funesta del pelinegro les quitó todas las intenciones de llevar a cabo su perverso plan. Zero estaba tranquilo con el resultado. Por fin había un silencio absoluto que hacía mucho tiempo no lograba obtener, pero todavía era muy pronto para cantar victoria, porque la verdadera lucha venía en cuanto esas puertas abriesen.

Y así como lo pensó, sucedió. Las puertas abrían lentamente y poco a poco los uniformes blancos saltaban a la vista hasta que las puertas estuvieron abiertas de par en par. Sasuke estaba completamente centrado en los rostros de aquellos chicos que parecían sacados de un soberbio cuento de hadas. No podía creer que tanta elegancia y belleza pudieran estar reunidas en un solo lugar. Era hombre, por supuesto que reconocía la belleza femenina y, en esta ocasión, también podía distinguir la masculina, pero eso no significaba nada más. Aquellos hermosos seres comenzaron a desfilar frente a los demás sin pena alguna.

-Qué callado está todo esto –mencionaba decepcionado Hanabusa. Al rubio siempre le gustó ser el centro de atención y ésta vez no tenía por qué ser distinto.

-No te quejes, el silencio es mi sonido favorito –mencionaba atrás de Aidou una vampiresa noble de encantadores y grandes ojos azul cielo y cabello rojo oscuro peinado en dos coletas altas dejando su flequillo suelto que caía justo encima de sus ojos. Shiki Akane era el nombre de la hermosa hija de Senri Shiki y Rima Touya.

-También el mío –justo al lado de Akane se encontraba un vampiro noble de ojos grandes y ligeramente rasgados color azul cielo y cabello rojo oscuro peinado al puro estilo Senri. Shiki Akary era el hermano mellizo de Akane y el apuesto hijo de Senri y Rima.

-A ustedes siempre les gusta lo aburrido –entrecerró los ojos observando a los hijos de sus antiguos compañeros. Eran justo como recordaba a sus padres, siempre juntos, unidos y apoyándose mutuamente.

-Basta, Aidou-senpai. Eso quiere decir que el prefecto está haciendo un excelente trabajo ¿verdad, Zero? –ahí estaba. Ahí estaba _ella, _tan diferente a como solía recordarla. Su cabello corto y color marrón oscuro ahora era sustituido por uno largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, aunque aún conservaba su color original. Su personalidad cálida y cómica había quedado completamente en el pasado, ahora era más seria y más madura. Incluso su estatura había sido modificada, ahora era mucho más alta y su cuerpo delgado y frágil había sido cambiado por uno perfectamente proporcionado. Pero lo que más le dolía era ver sus bellos y grandes ojos marrón oscuro, los cuales no habían cambiado en lo absoluto. Si tan solo hubiera muerto por completo la antigua Yuuki él habría podido soportarlo, habría podido enfrentarse al cambio radical y habría puesto en su mente que se trataba de otra persona abismalmente diferente. _Podría odiarla por completo. _Pero no, esos ojos que le dedicaban una mirada amable y preocupada no habían cambiado a pesar de su transformación y le condenaban a ver en ellos a la antigua prefecta ruidosa, alegre y servicial –Tan callado como siempre, Zero. No te preocupes, yo misma me presentaré ante el nuevo prefecto –dijo la Sangre Pura y se encaminó hacia Sasuke, seguida de Aidou.

El Uchiha había captado la actitud de Kiryuu que se había quedado estupefacto ante las palabras de aquella chica y no lograba entender por qué.

-Hola, prefecto-san. Mi nombre es Kuran Yuuki, Presidenta de Dormitorio de la clase nocturna. Si hay alguna queja o sugerencia que incluya a la clase nocturna ten la confianza de recurrir a mí. ¿Puedo saber el nombre del nuevo prefecto?

Él no contestó de inmediato, tardó unos segundos antes de pronunciar sus frías palabras.

-Uchiha Sasuke –a Hanabusa le había parecido grosero el tono de voz cortante de aquel humano, mucho más insultante el no haber acatado rápidamente.

-¡Oye, tú! Kuran Yuuki-sama es una de las líderes más respetadas y distinguidas, así qué te pido amenices tu manera de dirigirte a ella, ¿quedó claro? –Hanabusa Aidou había sido escogido especialmente por Kaname para estar al lado de su prometida y cuidarla de no meterse en líos, ya que el Kuran formaba parte del nuevo Concilio de Ancianos como cabeza de la organización y no podía estar junto a su amada todo el tiempo como él quisiera, así que el rubio se tomaba muy en serio su papel.

-No me interesan las etiquetas ni hábitos de éste lugar –objetó neutral el pelinegro.

-¡Teme! –el rubio se lanzó sobre el ojinegro con toda la intención de conectarle un buen golpe.

-¡Detente, Aidou-senpai! –gritó levemente Yuuki en tono de súplica, el aludido frenó en seco y en seguida ofreció una disculpa.

-Discúlpeme, por favor, Yuuki-sama –Hanabusa se inclinó y cuando alzó la vista pudo observar una dulce sonrisa en los labios de la castaña que le indicaba que no era necesaria aquella reverencia. Ella aún no estaba acostumbrada a recibir tantos halagos y tanta alabanza de los demás.

-Un gusto conocerte, Sasuke-san. El Dormitorio de la Luna está abierto para ti de ahora en adelante. Me retiro –la castaña siguió caminando y fue seguida por el rubio, no sin antes enviarle una mirada fulminante y enseñarle la lengua de forma infantil al Uchiha que ignoró totalmente. Lo que Sasuke no podía pasar por alto era la extraña sensación que emanaba de aquella chica Kuran, la cual era totalmente diferente y especial a la de los otros estudiantes nocturnos que habían desfilado hace unos momentos. No podía explicarlo con claridad, pero estaba seguro de que esa sensación ya la había tenido antes. Pudo ver como la Kuran le dedicaba una sonrisa a Kiryuu, pero éste la vio y cerró los ojos de manera inmediata, como si hubiese visto algo aversivo y optara por cerrar los ojos y desviar el rostro para no verlo más.

-Estás haciendo un excelente trabajo, Zero-kun –Kurenai María también formaba parte de la clase nocturna y también se encontraba al pendiente del albino, aunque no sabía si era por la admiración que le tenía al gemelo Ichiru o por ser Zero mismo.

Los imponentes alumnos de la clase nocturna eran otra cosa totalmente distinta a los de la clase diurna. Ahora estaba más interesado por saber quiénes eran ellos, no por su apariencia física que también era de destacar, sino por la extraña sensación que despedían todos ellos, en especial la tal Kuran Yuuki. En eso estaba pensando Sasuke cuando sintió la misma esencia de la Presidenta Nocturna hasta el final de todos los estudiantes que aún no habían terminado de pasar. Casi como un acto reflejo, volteó hacia el fondo y pudo observar que un montón de bellas chicas rodeaban a una que resaltaba del resto. Era levemente más alta que las demás, cabello rubio ondulado que caía majestuosamente hasta sus pies, ojos grandes de color azul y un rostro perfecto que sostenía una expresión falsamente feliz.

-Tú debes ser el nuevo prefecto que ayudó a Kiryuu-kun a calmar a las chicas de la clase diurna –el tono de voz de aquella mujer era melodiosamente elegante –Debo confesar que no me hace feliz, pues me gusta escucharlas decir mi nombre con tal emoción, pero entiendo que es su trabajo y alabo el resultado que han obtenido. Mi nombre es Shirabuki Sara y estaré encantada de recibirte si vas a visitarme de vez en cuando. Un gusto conocerte… Sasuke-kun –al aludido le pareció muy extraño que ella supiera su nombre, aun así no expresó emoción alguna y no le respondió en lo absoluto. Sara avanzó junto con su sequito, pero logró inquietar un poco más al Uchiha.

Las adolescentes diurnas aprovecharon la distracción del Uchiha y pusieron a prueba el límite del pelinegro. A pesar de tener la misma mirada tenebrosa de Kiryuu, quisieron comprobar por ellas mismas si era igual de peligroso.

-¿Lista?

-Pero… ¿y si es igual? ¡Qué miedo!

-¡No seas cobarde! Anda… todas te vamos a apoyar, ¿verdad? –decía una chica de cabello café claro a la altura de sus hombros. Las demás chicas asintieron y la aludida se armó de valor.

-De acuerdo –la muchachita se acomodó sus gafas y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta pasar la línea imaginaria que Sasuke había pintado como límite -¡Idol-senpai!

Hanabusa volteó y se detuvo a observar a la humanita correr.

-¡Hola! –agitó su mano derecha como diciéndole que la estaba esperando. Las demás chicas al ver la acción comenzaron a gritar de emoción.

La estudiante diurna corrió con más ahínco al ver que su amor platónico rubio la esperaba, pero de repente cayó al suelo a causa de una pared que apareció frente a ella repentinamente, ¿las paredes crecen de la nada?

La chica se sobó la cabeza y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el apuesto prefecto pelinegro frente a ella. Estaba anonadada y bastante aterrada por la mirada que éste le dedicaba. Aidou pudo ver muy bien la velocidad con la que el Uchiha se movió para impedir que aquella niña llegara hasta él.

-Todas ustedes… váyanse de aquí –no necesitó repetir la orden, la de las gafas se levantó de un salto cual rana y todas huyeron a sus habitaciones.

Aidou, Yuuki, Zero y Sara fueron testigos de la velocidad que Uchiha había empleado. Eso no debía ser normal.

Por fin las adolescentes regresaron a los dormitorios del Sol y los estudiantes nocturnos estaban en su salón de clases, así que la jornada de Sasuke había terminado. Ambos se encaminaron a la oficina del Director para rendir el informe, lo que le recordó un poco a las misiones de la Aldea de la Hoja, donde se presentaban ante el Hokage y daban un reporte sintetizado pero muy completo.

-Gracias por tu esfuerzo, Sasuke-kun; el resto de la vigilancia estará a cargo de Kiryuu-kun.

-¿Quiénes son esos alumnos de la clase nocturna? –la voz del pelinegro tenía un atisbo de demanda.

-¿Cómo que quienes son? ¿Acaso no viste que son mis bellos y pacíficos estudiantes? Mis alumnas de la clase diurna adoran a los de la clase nocturna y temo que vayan a salir todos lastimaditos –casi se podían ver corazones y florecitas alrededor del cursi director.

-No puedo soportar esto –a Zero le enfermaba escuchar al director hablar así, ellos no eran para nada indefensos y él lo podía corroborar. Salió de la oficina visiblemente molesto bajo la mirada de los presentes.

-Entiendo lo que Kiryuu-kun quiso decir –Cross se acomodaba el puente de los lentes.

- Sé que no son personas ordinarias, quiero que me lo digas.

-Siempre supe que Sasuke-kun era muy analítico. Está bien, te lo diré, pero antes necesito que me hagas un favor en la Ciudad. No es necesario que Zero vaya contigo.

Los estudiantes de blanco esperaban pacientes la llegada del profesor que impartiría su primera clase de la noche.

-Esta tarde hubo un agradable silencio, creo que me están empezando a agradar los prefectos –decía sin emoción Akane.

-Es lógico, viéndoles la cara de pocos amigos que tienen, cualquiera guardaría un minuto de silencio en memoria de sus ganas de vivir –bromeaba una vampiresa de cabello largo hasta la espalda con un suave ondulado en las puntas color café claro y de ojos color naranja oscuro. Akatsuki Moka era su nombre, hija única del matrimonio de Kain Akatsuki y Ruka Souen.

-Ahora entiendo por qué el director los puso, no es tan estúpido como yo creía –daba su opinión el mellizo Akary, el único de los tres que estaba sentado en su pupitre, mientras que las dos chicas permanecían de pie al lado de él.

-Me alegra saber que Zero al fin haya aceptado la ayuda de alguien. Sasuke-san parece ser una buena persona –dijo Yuuki sintiendo alivio –_Aunque tiene esa misma mirada. _

-¿Buena persona? Es igual a Kiryuu Zero, un irrespetuoso y altanero. En cuanto tenga oportunidad voy a encargarme de eliminar a esos dos –decía Hanabusa molesto al mismo tiempo que hacía bolita una hoja de papel de manera agresiva con ambas manos.

El sensible oído de Sara al otro lado del salón captó todo lo dicho por los demás y sonrió para sí misma. La imagen del apuesto pelinegro se formó en su mente y sus ojos azules se tiñeron de un rojo brillante que hacía aún más evidente su deseo por el Uchiha. Cuando ella deseaba algo, ese algo terminaba en sus manos.

-_La cazadora ha puesto los ojos en su presa, ahora… sólo falta que esa deliciosa presa caiga en las garras del depredador –_pensaba divertida la rubia bajo una mirada verde jade que la escudriñaba como tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos.

La tarde transcurrió de manera habitual y la noche comenzaba a apoderarse del cielo. Sasuke caminaba por las calles de esa Ciudad que aún encontraba completamente desconocida. Sus casas, su gente, su suelo, su paisaje entero era diferente a lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Él había crecido en un terreno casi libre de todo lo artificial que tenía ese lugar, los árboles frondosos y fuertes podían resistir sus arduos entrenamientos. Incluso había podido distinguir la diferencia de olores entre un lugar y otro. El mundo shinobi olía a aire fresco, a libertad; pero ese lugar también tenía lo suyo, olía a perfume, a modernidad.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos por unos momentos y en seguida los abrió. Debía alejar de su mente esos pensamientos acerca de ese lugar, ya que no planeaba quedarse mucho tiempo ahí. Su venganza seguía en pie y tenía que idear su gran golpe, pero si de hallar defectos a ese soberbio lugar se trataba para desencantarse de él, podía encontrar fácilmente uno: Estaba totalmente fuera de acción. Uchiha Sasuke era un shinobi poderoso, temido, respetado, buscado y hasta envidiado; era lógico pensar que un lugar tan tranquilo que sólo necesitara de su mirada para calmar todo rastro de posible acción le parecería aburrido. Sí, ya estaba desencantado de ese lugar. Misión cumplida.

-Hola, amiguito. ¿Estás perdido? Ven aquí, yo mismo te ayudaré a encontrar el camino –una voz atrás de él lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Apenas giró su cabeza lo suficiente para ver a esa persona de soslayo, pero reaccionó ágilmente apartándose del sitio donde estaba parado al ver que el hombre se abalanzaba sobre él con toda intención de atacarlo. Ya de frente pudo ver que su cara tenía una expresión indescifrable que deformaba su rostro, sus manos tenían largas y afiladas garras, su manera de caminar era torpe, pero no por eso menos ágil, muy por el contrario, era demasiado rápido. Prestó atención a sus desorbitados y psicóticos ojos que tenían un color tan rojo como la sangre. No se parecían en nada a su poderoso Sharingan. Sus ojos eran los Ojos de los sentimientos. Aquellos ojos rojos que tenía enfrente eran los Ojos del deseo. Un gran deseo por satisfacer una de sus necesidades básicas y los colmillos que salían de la comisura de sus labios le indicaban de cual necesidad se trataba.

-¿Estás en aprietos? Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte –otra voz a su espalda sonó, pero él ya estaba alerta y logró percibir ese chakra que era igual al que tenía enfrente. No necesitaba ver a la mujer tras de él para saber que encontraría los mismos rasgos descubiertos en su oponente frente a él. Una tercera presencia lo atacaba desde los aires. Sasuke puso su espada sobre su cabeza para evitar que el hombre que caía sobre él lo tocara. Con fuerza lo aventó y éste cayó al suelo. Muy bien, la excusa de la nula acción quedaba descartada, aunque no del todo, ya que podía deshacerse de esos sujetos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Las tres personas, si así se les podía llamar, estaban rodeándolo. Uno de los hombres se lanzó al ataque y en un rápido movimiento Sasuke le estampó su Chidori en el corazón. Todo se detuvo por unos instantes. El pelinegro pudo sentir la sangre de aquella persona resbalar por su brazo para terminar manchando el suelo, unas pequeñas gotas de esa sangre mancharon su rostro y los otros dos se habían quedado inmóviles como si estuviesen esperando algo. El sujeto víctima de su jutsu predilecto permanecía quieto y el flequillo tapaba sus ojos, pero pronto se escuchó una risa proveniente de sus acolmillados labios y sostuvo fuertemente la mano del Uchiha. Esa era la señal que los otros dos estaban esperando para lanzarse al ataque alargando todavía más sus afilados colmillos. Sasuke utilizó su Chidori Nagashi y electrocutó a los tres al mismo tiempo, lo que ocasionó que los entes libres de su Chidori directo cayeran paralizados al suelo, mientras que el tercero terminaba por hacerse polvo y desaparecer dejando vacías sus ropas. El shinobi no entendía exactamente qué estaba ocurriendo, no sabía por qué lo atacaban y se negaba a creer que esas criaturas fueran eso que su mente estaba pensando, pero había una manera de corroborarlo.

La mujer se levantó del suelo y se dirigió directamente a él a una gran velocidad, pero Sasuke no tuvo la necesidad de activar su Sharingan, podía verla perfectamente. Dejó que se le acercara lo suficiente y las garras de ella le hicieron un profundo corte en el brazo izquierdo exponiendo ese delicioso aroma que volvió aún más locos e incontrolables a aquellos dos. Ahora lo entendía. Los enloquecidos seres no aguantaron sus ganas de probar el elixir rojo que emanaba del brazo de su presa y se arrojaron con la intención de dejarlo seco. Sasuke hizo los sellos correspondientes para el Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu y al instante varias bolas pequeñas de fuego fueron lanzadas en dirección al hombre que no pudo hacer mucho por esquivarlas. Las bolas de fuego llegaron a su objetivo y lo consumieron, logrando que la víctima se hiciera polvo y la ropa que dejó vacía resultara quemada. La mujer fue atravesada justo en el corazón por la espada del portador del Sharingan segundos después de que su compañero fuese eliminado, pero ella reía desquiciada y procuraba alcanzar con sus garras al shinobi. Él la observaba luchar desesperadamente por alcanzarlo en lugar de luchar con ese mismo ímpetu para salvar su vida. Sus labios apenas pronunciaron la variante de su Chidori y en seguida varias agujas del elemento rayo se clavaron en el cuerpo femenino y terminaron por volverla polvo como al resto de sus compañeros. Todo había terminado y al mismo tiempo había comenzado.

-Salgan de ahí, ¿cuánto tiempo más piensan permanecer escondidos? –era asombroso, aún a pesar de haber combatido con esos seres se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado.

-Etto… hola de nuevo, Sasuke-san –Yuuki salió de detrás de un edificio ligeramente apenada por haber sido descubierta y se dirigió hacia el pelinegro.

-Tienes la capacidad de percibir a otros, ¿eh? Eres más molesto que Kiryuu –Hanabusa también había estado observando al Uchiha combatir.

-Estás herido, prefecto-san, déjame ayuda… -ese olor era demasiado penetrante y el repentino cambio de color en sus ojos lo hacía evidente. La castaña retrocedió unos pasos y llevó sus delicadas manos a su cuello. Sasuke no se puso alerta por que no percibió que ella lo fuese a atacar, él simplemente la observaba tratando de entender por qué Kuran Yuuki era diferente a los que le habían atacado hace unos minutos.

-¡Yuuki-sama!

-Estoy bien… Aidou-senpai… _Debo… debo controlarme. _

-_Es lógico que Yuuki-sama se descontrole por la sangre de Uchiha. Ella todavía no se acostumbra a su nueva condición. _Déjeme ayudarla, por favor.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy bien. Por favor, Sasuke-san, déjame curarte esa herida –aparentemente había recobrado el control, pero sus ojos aún rojos no le ayudaban del todo. Recordó cómo Kaname le había curado el brazo aquella ocasión en la fiesta de Ichijo en el dormitorio de la Luna cuando les hablaron por primera vez de los Nivel E a ella y a Zero, así que repitió la acción, sólo que puso su delgada mano sobre el brazo del pelinegro y no su boca como lo había hecho esa vez su prometido. La herida iba sanando rápidamente hasta cerrarse por completo y el dolor había sido erradicado. La mente de Sasuke trajo a su compañera de equipo Karin y a su ex compañera Sakura, ambas kunoichis especialmente hábiles para tratar heridas incluso aún más serias.

-Yuuki-sama, será mejor que volvamos a la Academia. Debí insistir para que enviara a otros a hacer este trabajo en lugar de venir usted personalmente. Éste es un trabajo que puede delegar –el rubio quería alejar a Yuuki de ese lugar lleno de sangre para evitar un desafortunado evento.

-Tenía que hacerme cargo de esto yo misma, Aidou-senpai, pero no esperaba encontrar a Sasuke-san y mucho menos esperaba que él acabara con todos –la Kuran miró al pelinegro y le sonrió amablemente –Arigato, Sasuke-san.

-¿Quiénes eran ellos y por qué tú no eres como los otros? –ahí estaba de nuevo ese irrespetuoso humano hablándole a la líder como si fuera cualquier persona. Hanabusa juraba que en cualquier momento le arrancaría la lengua.

-Tienes derecho de hacer todas las preguntas que desees. Regresemos a la Academia y ahí podrás saberlo –Yuuki emprendió el camino y en seguida la siguió Hanabusa. Sasuke volteó y lo único que encontró como evidencia del enfrentamiento anterior fueron las ropas que vestían esas criaturas que eran levantadas por el viento. Sonrió de lado y comenzó a caminar detrás de los otros dos.

Zero estaba recargado en uno de los árboles cerca de la fuente en el centro del patio de la Academia Cross terminando de hacer su última ronda. Todo había estado tranquilo, incluso más de lo que hubiera querido. No la había visto el resto de la noche con sus estúpidas excusas que siempre se inventaba ella para hacerle conversación, aunque… pensándolo bien, era mejor para él. Unos pasos le avisaron que alguien se acercaba, pero no se movió.

-Es una noche agradable, ¿verdad, Zero-kun? –María era una de las personas que expresaba aprecio sincero por el cazador, pero eso a Zero no le importaba. Ella también era parte de lo que odiaba y no lo podía olvidar.

-…

-El director me pidió que te buscara para decirte que te requiere en su oficina en cuanto la ronda termine. No es necesario que nos acompañes a nuestro dormitorio, si quieres me puedo hacer cargo.

-Te lo encargo –Zero le tomó la palabra a María y se dirigió a la oficina de Cross.

-¡Hai!

Una vez afuera, el albino tocó la puerta y la voz de Kaien le indicó que podía pasar. Abrió la puerta y antes de entrar observó a todos los presentes. El primero era Cross Kaien que estaba sentado en su silla frente a su escritorio con su siempre estúpida sonrisa, también se encontraba su mentor Yagari de pie al lado derecho del primero, la presencia de Sasuke no se le hizo extraña debido a su cargo de prefecto, pero la presencia que más le incomodó fue, sin duda, la de Yuuki.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? –el peliplata pasó y cerró la puerta.

-Antes que nada tengo que decirte algo, Zero. Ésta tarde nos llegó un reporte de tres Nivel E que estaban merodeando por la ciudad, pero ya fueron cazados –Yagari conocía perfectamente a su pupilo y el efecto que causarían esas palabras.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y por qué no me dijeron nada?! ¡Ese es mi deber!

-Kiryuu-kun, cuando nos llegó el reporte Yuuki estaba aquí en la oficina y salió corriendo para hacerse cargo de eso ella misma, así que no hubo la necesidad de avisarte. Además, había enviado a Sasuke-kun por un encargo y temí por su seguridad, si te buscábamos perderíamos tiempo valioso y algo podría resultar mal, pero… -los ojos miel del Director se posaron sobre la figura del pelinegro, pero a él no le importó.

-¡¿Pero qué?! –exigió Zero.

-Pero… Uchiha Sasuke se encargó de eliminar a esos Nivel E, según el informe –Touga terminó la oración.

Zero no lo podía creer, ¿cómo era posible que un simple humano y además sin un arma anti-vampiros pudiera hacerse cargo de los ágiles y sedientos Nivel E?

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? –quiso saber el albino

Sasuke sonrió de lado con arrogancia, lo que molestó ligeramente a Zero.

-Fue demasiado fácil deshacerse de ellos, lo que no entiendo del todo bien es quiénes eran. Quiero saberlo.

-Antes de decírtelo queremos saber quién eres, no cualquiera puede eliminar a esos sujetos sin un arma especial para ellos –insistió Zero.

-Ya te lo dije, fue demasiado fácil eliminarlos. Ahora quiero saber qué es este lugar y si ellos tienen relación con la Clase Nocturna que tienen aquí

-¡Eso no responde mi pregunta! ¿Quién eres, de dónde vienes y por qué te resultó sencillo acabar con ellos? –El albino también podía ser aferrado en obtener la información que quería.

-Sólo les puedo decir que soy un shinobi entrenado para salir de éste tipo de situaciones. Mi vida consiste en ello, en matar. No necesité de armas especiales para acabar con esas criaturas, solamente utilicé una pequeña parte de mi poder.

-Según el informe que nos trajo Kuran Yuuki, tienes la capacidad de crear fuego y rayos de la nada, incluso puedes manipularlos a tu antojo –si de sacar información se trataba, Yagari era el más indicado para la tarea.

-¿Qué? ¿Es eso cierto? –imposible, los únicos capaces de tener ese tipo de habilidades eran los vampiros nobles y los Sangre Pura. Un humano no podía tener esas cualidades, o eso pensaba Zero.

-Si –fue lo único que contestó el Uchiha.

-Fue impresionante la manera en que Sasuke-san utilizó su poder. Le hicieron un pequeño rasguño en el brazo, pero ya me encargué de curarlo. Sin embargo… -la vista marrón de la Presidenta de Dormitorio se posó en Sasuke –estoy segura de que Sasuke-san se dejó atacar a propósito.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Por qué hiciste una cosa tan fea?

-Tenía que corroborar lo qué eran esas criaturas. Ahora quiero confirmar esa información con ustedes –hasta ahora se había mostrado tolerante el pelinegro al resolver medianamente sus inquietudes, pero él hace mucho tiempo había dejado de ser una persona paciente, así que decidió que la sesión de preguntas había terminado para él. Los papeles ya debían ser invertidos.

-¿Y qué información lograste obtener con esa herida? –Yagari aún no estaba satisfecho con las respuestas sencillas del shinobi.

-Esas criaturas eran… vampiros –sí, él lo había descubierto, pero a pesar de ello le resultaba difícil creer que criaturas que solo existían en los cuentos y leyendas resultaran ser reales.

Un breve silencio se instaló en la oficina del Director. En verdad que las cualidades que hasta ahora había mostrado el azabache eran las de un verdadero ninja, claro, si es que las leyendas de los ninjas eran ciertas: velocidad, poder, pensamiento analítico y crítico. Lo llamativo del asunto era que había mencionado que sólo había utilizado una pequeña parte de su poder. Eso resultaba sencillamente asombroso.

-Ya respondí todas sus preguntas, ahora quiero que ustedes respondan las mías.

-Yo me retiro, Director. Las clases han terminado y guiaré a los estudiantes a nuestro dormitorio. Con su permiso –Yuuki dio media vuelta, pasó en medio de los dos prefectos y justo ahí se detuvo, volteó a ver a Zero, pero él mantenía su vista al frente y no quiso mirarla a los ojos –Descansa, Zero. Tú también, Sasuke-san –siguió caminando y se fue.

-Muy bien, Sasuke-kun, resolveremos todas las dudas que tengas, pero antes debo saber si hiciste bien el encargo que te pedí –la voz formal de Cross era inusual, pero indicaba que el tema se había tornado serio.

El pelinegro avanzó hacia el escritorio y dejó una pequeña bolsa abultada sobre el mismo. Increíble, después de su batalla él había podido proteger ese paquete sin que éste sufriera daño alguno. Él debía ser un shinobi de los buenos, de los poderosos, de los que se debían tomar con total seriedad. Kaien tomó con delicadeza el paquete y lo desenvolvió con sumo cuidado, como si temiese que el contenido fuese a quebrarse o a explotar.

-¿Alguien quiere un poco de té? ¡El dueño de la tienda me envió el mejor té de Jazmin que tenía!

-¡¿TU DICHOSO PAQUETE ULTRA FRÁGIL Y SECRETO ERA UN VIL TÉ DE JAZMIN?!

-Kiryuu-kun, no te enojes. Todos saben que no se puede tener una reunión sin disfrutar de un delicioso té, aunque las galletitas no las pude conseguir. Es una tristeza.

Hasta Sasuke había sentido ganas inmensas de golpear al disparatado Director por haberlo enviado por un simple paquete de té.

-Ya deja las payasadas a un lado Cross, el tema que tenemos aquí es serio –Touga aún se exasperaba por la personalidad infantil de su amigo, pero al menos estaba un poco más acostumbrado.

-Bien, si no quieren té es su problema, yo sí me voy a servir un poco –se dirigió hacia su tetera dispuesto a deleitarse con su alucinado té.

-De acuerdo, te diré lo que quieres saber, Uchiha Sasuke –Yagari inhaló el humo de su cigarrillo y en seguida lo exhaló creando un poco de suspenso –esas criaturas que te atacaron en la Ciudad y que exterminaste eran… vampiros Nivel E.

-¿Vampiros Nivel E? ¿Qué es eso?

-Son aquellos humanos que fueron convertidos en vampiros y que han perdido completamente la razón, siguiendo sólo su instinto de saciar su sed de sangre –Zero respondió la pregunta con indignación en su voz.

-¿Humanos convertidos en vampiros? ¿Cómo es eso posible? _Creía que eso era sólo una leyenda sin sentido ¿Vampiros que pueden convertir a los humanos? Vaya broma._

-Para responder eso primero debemos hablar de su historia. Los vampiros han existido desde hace más de 10,000 años, apareciendo cuando la civilización humana comenzaba a colapsar. En ese tiempo, hubo una gran Guerra entre humanos y vampiros, siendo éstos últimos capaces de convertir humanos en vampiros para ganar fuerza militar y enviarlos al frente en batalla. Tiempo después, la paz entre las dos razas se estableció y ellos tuvieron que reorganizar su sistema debido al incremento de miembros en la sociedad vampírica. Se establecieron cinco clases dependiendo de la pureza de su sangre y de lo diluida que se encontrara con la de los humanos. Los Nivel E son aquellos ex-humanos que han perdido la conciencia y el control de sus actos, siendo incitados únicamente por el hambre a permanecer con vida. Los Nivel D son ex-humanos que conservan el control de sus actos y que todavía no han caído en el Nivel E, pero que eventualmente lo harán; estos dos niveles son la forma más baja de los vampiros. Antes que ellos, están los del Nivel C que son aquellos que tienen un alto porcentaje de sangre humana en su cuerpo, pero que nacieron como vampiros. Más arriba están los vampiros de élite o aristócratas, que tienen habilidades especiales y disfrutan de los privilegios de ser vampiros con un ínfimo porcentaje de sangre humana en su sistema; podrían ser ellos los que componen el Nivel B. Y, finalmente, están los vampiros que conservan su herencia intacta, que no han mezclado nunca su sangre con la de los humanos; ellos son los que están en la punta de la pirámide… los vampiros Sangre Pura –el del parche terminó de hablar como si de un maestro de historia se tratase y de nuevo inhaló humo de su cigarro.

-¿Cuán diferentes son esos Sangre Pura del resto? –quiso saber Sasuke, recordando la esencia de Kuran y Shirabuki.

-Ellos son la clase más importante entre los vampiros, mucho más fuertes que los Nobles, de hecho, son tan poderosos que hasta ahora no se conoce el límite de su poder. Un vampiro Sangre Pura tiene la capacidad de obligar a vampiros de menor rango a cumplir sus órdenes y son tratados como realeza. Todos los vampiros les temen y les respetan, incluso es considerado tabú el matar o si quiera hacerle daño a un Sangre Pura, que a pesar de ser los de la más alta autoridad, solo constituyen una parte muy pequeña de la población vampírica –respondió Cross continuando con el relato.

-Esas sanguijuelas con forma humana son los únicos que pueden convertir un humano en vampiro con una sola mordida –espetó el albino con desprecio manifiesto hacía los Sangre Pura.

-Los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna son vampiros, ¿cierto?

-Así es, Sasuke-kun. Mis lindos estudiantes nocturnos son hijos de importantes vampiros que están de acuerdo con mis ideales de pacifismo. Pienso que humanos y vampiros podemos coexistir en paz. Ese es el objetivo de la clase nocturna en la Academia.

-Qué tontería –esas palabras bien pudieron ser pronunciadas por Zero, quien no se cansaba de expresar su desacuerdo y su odio hacia los vampiros, pero dichas palabras no fueron pronunciadas por el cazador, fueron articuladas por el pelinegro sorprendiendo a todos –Éste mundo de vampiros no es diferente al mundo shinobi, donde la base de existencia es el odio, el dolor y la guerra. Algo tan deseado como la paz no es más que simples palabras que carecen de significado real. Las personas no son capaces de comprenderse unas a otras, actúan de acuerdo a su forma egoísta y vana de pensar, usando y manejando a los demás como les plazca para cumplir sus objetivos, sin importarles el daño que le pueden causar al resto. _La paz no existe. _A cambio de ello, existe el odio, existe la sed de venganza en nombre de la justicia, existe el dolor como motivación para actuar en contra de los causantes del mismo, y cuando se logra el objetivo, sólo te queda el deseo de morir, pero es un riesgo que todos estamos dispuestos a correr para mitigar aunque sea un poco ese dolor. Aquí, los vampiros Nivel E son los que cargan con toda la porquería de ambas razas y son usados como objeto de odio para ambos. Mientras sigan existiendo, los humanos y los vampiros trabajarán juntos para deshacerse de ellos que sólo buscan saciar su sed de sangre, pero si ellos no existiesen, una nueva guerra entre las razas volvería a surgir, ¿dónde encuentras paz en ello?

Cross de nuevo guardó silencio. Se le partía el corazón escuchar a la gente hablar con tanto dolor y que se dejaran dominar por esos sentimientos, pero el chico tenía razón, no había paz en ninguna de sus formas si se le veía de esa manera, pero justo ahí estaba la respuesta. Para encontrar paz…

-Para encontrar paz, Sasuke-kun, es necesario cambiar la manera de ver el mundo. Es cierto, a pesar de mis 200 años de vida ha sido difícil encontrar la respuesta a la enemistad que hay entre las razas, pero créeme que la clase nocturna ha sido un gran avance para la realización de un sueño que no sólo es mío, también es el sueño de muchos humanos y muchos vampiros que estamos dispuestos a trabajar para hacerlo realidad. Aún no tengo la respuesta, pero te puedo decir que el camino ha sido fructífero y que a pesar de la oscuridad que puede haber en él, sigo firme en mi objetivo, no me desviaré de él y sé que la respuesta llegará.

¿Escuchó bien? ¿Acaso dijo 200 años de vida? Esa sí que había sido una larga vida que no parecía terminar en un futuro cercano. Quizá ese hombre frente a él había sufrido demasiadas pérdidas, también puede ser que en algún punto de su vida hubiese tenido odio en su corazón y tal vez hubiese ejercido venganza sobre alguien, y aún así parecía una persona amable y con unas admirables ganas de vivir en paz con todos los que le rodeaban.

-Siguen siendo palabras vacías para mis oídos –terminó Sasuke la discusión.

-Entiendo. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que algún día cambies esa forma de pensar. Eres demasiado joven para estar sumergido en el odio y por culpa de ello te pierdes de todas las cosas buenas que hay en la vida –Cross realmente deseaba cambiar al chico, pero se sentía incapaz de hacerlo, ni siquiera había podido cambiar el duro corazón de Zero.

-Basta de charlas, ahora que ya sabes la verdad, es una buena idea que apoyes a Zero en la vigilancia nocturna. Tu deber es mantener a los vampiros en sus aulas y acompañarlos al dormitorio cuando sus clases terminen, además debes vigilar que ningún alumno de la clase diurna merodee en la Academia fuera de su horario de clase. No queremos accidentes –Yagari buscaba disipar la tensión que la charla había generado.

-Una cosa más, Kuran Yuuki y Shirabuki Sara son vampiros Sangre Pura, ¿o me equivoco?

-Eres impresionante Sasuke-kun, supiste distinguir a nuestras Sangre Pura con sólo haberlas visto una vez. Así es, ellas son parte de esa pequeña porción de la realeza de los vampiros. Yuuki es mi preciosa hija y ahora está a cargo de la Clase Nocturna entera ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ella! Tan linda, tan elegante, tan amable, tan…

-_Ya lo perdimos –_pensó Yagari cansado del parloteo de Cross.

-Haré la última ronda –Zero salió como alma que lleva el diablo y se alejó lo más rápido posible. No deseaba escuchar al loco ése hablar así de un vampiro, en especial de _ella._

Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo salió de la oficina a hacer su labor como prefecto en el turno nocturno. Caminó por el hermoso jardín cerciorándose de no percibir algún chakra de humano por los alrededores. Todo en orden, no había ningún alumno de la Clase Diurna rondando por el lugar, pero sí había un estudiante nocturno que estaba muy cerca de él.

No. Eran dos presencias las que se acercaban lentamente a donde se encontraba, así que giró su cuerpo para quedar frente a esas dos personas. Corrección… frente a esos dos_ vampiros._

_-_¡Qué grata sorpresa! Me has alegrado la noche con tu presencia, Sasuke-kun –la Sangre Pura rubia había percibido la esencia del pelinegro y no había dudado ni un instante en dirigirse a verlo –Imagino que estás muy cansado después de tu encuentro con los Nivel E y la ronda de hoy, ¿qué te parece si te reanimo con una deliciosa taza de té?

El pelinegro la observaba sin decir palabra alguna. Al parecer ésta mujer también parecía ser de las locas fangirls que estaban tras de él sin razón aparente, pero ella era un poco diferente debido a su naturaleza vampírica. Ésta mujer era poderosa y podía asegurar que hasta peligrosa, pero por ahora seguía siendo una mujer que solamente buscaba llamar su atención.

-No seas tímido, te aseguro que no muerdo… –Sara entrecerró los ojos y continúo –…porque está prohibido en la Academia –sus ojos se habían vuelto color rojo carmesí de solo pensar en probar la sangre de ese chico que le había robado hasta el sueño. No sabía por qué, pero había algo en su ser que le hacía pensar que Uchiha Sasuke podía ser más que un fiel sirviente. Él era completamente diferente a todas y todos los demás que había convertido en esclavos y que hasta ahora habían sido leales a ella. Anteriormente había pensado en Kiryuu Zero como siguiente objetivo, pero siendo ya convertido en vampiro por la difunta Sangre Pura Hiou Shizuka, no resultaría fácil hacer de aquel rebelde y atractivo cazador un sirviente dócil y obediente, pero la llegada de este desconocido le había parecido intrigante y ahora podía disponer de él como ella quisiera. Su pureza le hacía merecedora de todo aquello que ella desease y Sasuke era parte del paquete.

-Deberías estar ya en tu dormitorio –el shinobi dio media vuelta dispuesto a desaparecer del lugar.

-Vine a apreciar el hermoso cuadro que se pinta bajo la luz de la Luna. El Sol puede hacer parecer todo más alegre, más colorido y agitado, pero la Luna hace ver todo más apacible, más tenue, más bello y más calmado –sus andar lento y elegante combinaba perfectamente con su melodiosa voz acompañada del susurro del viento meciendo las hojas de los árboles. Avanzó hasta quedar de nuevo frente al Uchiha y levantó un poco su rostro para fijar sus azules en los ónix del chico –Así como el día y lo que eso representa describe a ciertas personas, la noche y su profunda oscuridad puede describirnos a nosotros, ¿no lo crees así, Sasuke-kun? –la delicada mano de Sara se movió y se dirigió a la mejilla del pelinegro, pero éste en un rápido movimiento sostuvo fuertemente su muñeca e impidió que siguiera avanzando. Con esa misma rapidez, la muñeca del Uchiha también fue sostenida de manera amenazante por la mano de la persona que acompañaba a la rubia. Y así permanecieron por varios segundos.

-Takuma –el ojijade entendió y de inmediato soltó la muñeca del pelinegro y se apartó de él. Sasuke también soltó su agarre liberando la mano de Shirabuki. Ella bajó su mano, pero no retrocedió, por el contrario, se acercó más a Sasuke y se estiró hasta alcanzar su oído y susurrarle –Yo puedo hacer que vivas la eternidad entera para realizar tu más grande sueño, sólo tienes que pedírmelo –sonrió de lado y en seguida dio media vuelta para retirarse. Takuma observó rápidamente al ojinegro con desconfianza y luego siguió a Sara.

-_¿La eternidad entera? –_esas palabras sonaban tentadoras.

Todos los pasillos y los salones de la Academia Cross estaban en un silencio absoluto. Tanto estudiantes del día como de la noche estaban en sus respectivos dormitorios y la serenidad había regresado momentáneamente a la cabeza del albino. Esa noche estaba especialmente despejada y la luz de la Luna Llena iluminaba bellamente el patio. Zero avanzó hacia la casa dispuesto a bañarse, a relajarse, a cenar y quizá esta noche pudiese conciliar el tan anhelado sueño.

-¡Al fin llegaron! –dijo alegremente Cross -¿Mmmm? ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun? –le preguntó a Zero, pero antes de que el albino dijera algo, Cross interrumpió -¡Ah! Ahí estás –Sasuke llegó poco después que Zero –Entren por favor. Ya está listo su baño y la cena ya casi está lista.

El baño y la cena transcurrieron de manera normal. Kaien se sentía mucho mejor viendo a sus dos jóvenes comer y pedir más. Sabía que esa era una buena señal, así que decidió no arruinarla haciéndola evidente, en lugar de eso comenzó su tan típico parloteo sobre cosas sin sentido. La cena terminó, el rubio cenizo comenzó a despejar la mesa y el albino hizo lo suyo al limpiar la cocina. Sasuke también ayudó y, contra todo pronóstico y toda imaginación, comenzó a lavar los platos sucios.

-¡Oh no, Sasuke-kun! Tú eres mi invitado especial, no tienes que lavar nada.

-…

-Bueno, ya que insistes, ¡entonces mañana te toca hacer la limpieza! –ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver a Kaien como si de un loco se tratase.

Al terminar el aseo nocturno los tres subieron a su respectiva habitación. Zero entró y deseó poder caer en los brazos de Morfeo ahora sí, pero de antemano sabía que eso no sería posible. Él era _eso_ que tanto odiaba y no podía olvidarlo jamás: una criatura de la noche que estaba hecha para ver en la oscuridad y acechar a su presa en medio de la tranquilidad de las sombras. Bufó molesto. Sí claro, pensar eso le iba a ayudar a mitigar el odio hacia sí mismo. Buen trabajo. Se metió bajo sus sábanas y se dispuso a dormitar, pero pronto se vio envuelto en una especie de sed muy bien conocida por él y lo hizo desesperarse aún más. Con molestia se levantó y buscó dentro de sus cajones esa endemoniada cajita con pastillas blancas que le ayudarían a calmar un poco esa sensación tan repugnante, pero no encontró. ¿Se las había terminado ya todas? Recordó las palabras del Director que le indicaban que en un cajón escondido de la cocina había puesto algunas cajitas, por si llegase a necesitarlas. En ese momento el cazador no le prestó atención, pero ahora debía agradecerle el gesto. Obvio sólo en su mente, nunca en persona.

Bajó las escaleras y se encaminó a la cocina, buscó ese estúpido pero necesario cajón y las sacó. Las observó con los ojos visiblemente necesitados de ellas y llenó un vaso con agua. _Se odiaba tanto en esos momentos._ Era incómodo para él no poder aguantar esa sed que le recordaba que era parte de las sanguijuelas que tanto detestaba. Puso su pastilla en el agua y miró detenidamente cómo ésta se disolvía rápidamente para terminar tiñéndola de rojo, pero ese rojo no se comparaba en nada al rojo del líquido vital que corría por las venas de los seres vivos. No se comparaba en nada al sabor se la sangre de _ella. _En cuanto la pastilla fue disuelta por completo, el cazador empinó el vaso y se dispuso a beber del líquido. Sintió cómo cubría totalmente su garanta y sus propiedades lograban calmar un poco aquella sensación de inanición que lo atormentaba minutos atrás. Escuchó que alguien bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a la cocina. Cerró el cajón y guardó la cajita de pastillas en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Creí que todos estaban dormidos –el Uchiha tampoco podía dormir y había bajado por un vaso con agua.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no puedo conciliar el sueño –contestó Zero.

-Entiendo.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Sí, pero preferiría un vaso con agua simple, no me gusta tomar agua de sabor –le indicó observando el vaso que Kiryuu tenía en la mano.

Zero dirigió su vista a su vaso y sonrió imperceptiblemente –_Si supiera –_pensó, luego le sirvió agua y se la ofreció.

Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio. El cazador terminó de beber el contenido de su vaso y en seguida lo lavó. Tenía curiosidad por el pelinegro y por su forma de hablar tan similar a la suya. Seguramente había sufrido mucho y quería saber el motivo.

-Lo que dijiste hoy –Sasuke siguió bebiendo, pero escuchaba con atención -¿Por qué dices que la verdadera paz no existe? ¿Cuáles son tus motivos para hablar así?

-Mis motivos nadie los entiende. Sólo diré que las acciones tienen consecuencias y si das un mal paso… -los ojos negros de Sasuke se afilaron y voltearon a ver a la nada, trayendo a su mente la imagen de Danzo, el Tercero y los demás ancianos –Tienes que pagar por ello.

Zero podía entender perfectamente esas palabras. Él también estaba deseoso de realizar su preciada venganza contra los Sangre Pura y todo lo que les perteneciera.

-Tenemos una larga noche y ninguno puede dormir. Cuéntame –insistió el albino. Sasuke volteó a verlo con cierta desconfianza. Podía saber que él no era un hombre ordinario porque su esencia era como la de _ellos_, pero también pudo ver que ese chico luchaba con fuerza por parecer lo más que pudiera a un humano. No lo entendía, pero tampoco tenía tiempo para sentarse a reflexionar sobre la vida de ése chico.

-Si quieres saber mi historia te la contaré, pero en cuanto termine tú estarás muerto –claro y conciso. Esa era una clara amenaza y Zero lo sabía.

-Hm, no tengo intenciones de morir todavía. No antes de realizar mi venganza –él no se intimidaba fácilmente.

-El lugar de donde vengo es muy distinto a éste. Toda mi infancia viví en un lugar llamado Konoha, donde me enseñaron que el deber de un shinobi es dar la vida por sus camaradas y por su aldea. Así crecí y así viví hasta ese incidente. Aquello que pasó marcó mi vida y la hundió en una oscuridad que no parece tener fin, por el contrario, me hunde cada vez más y más. Mi hermano mayor, Itachi, aquel que envidié y al mismo tiempo admiré desde pequeño mató a mi padre, a mi madre y al clan entero. El único sobreviviente, al único que no mató fue a mí, encomendándome la misión de volverme más fuerte para enfrentarlo algún día y vengar al clan. Crecí aborreciéndolo y odiándolo con todo mi corazón, con el objetivo de matar a aquel que se atrevió a arrebatarme esos lazos.

Zero podía entender al Uchiha, después de todo, Ichiru había llevado a _esa mujer _y le había facilitado el acceso a la Casa Kiryuu para acabar con su familia.

-Abandoné la Aldea y me entrené con uno de los shinobi más poderosos durante dos años y medio. Luego de ese tiempo asesiné a mi mentor y reuní a los mejores ninjas que pudieran facilitarme la búsqueda de Itachi. Cuando por fin lo encontré, pude ver en sus ojos el deseo de matarme y terminar con el clan completamente, pero… al mismo tiempo pude ver, poco antes de terminar nuestra batalla, que él estaba sufriendo. Me negaba a creer que alguien que mató a sus padres a sangre fría tuviese ese tipo de sentimientos, pero pude verlo. Mi falta de chakra me hizo perder el conocimiento y caí junto al cuerpo ya sin vida de mi hermano.

La voz del azabache revelaba tristeza y rabia contenida.

-Cuando desperté, un hombre me dijo que tenía la verdad acerca de mi hermano. Al principio no quise escucharlo, pero finalmente tuve que hacerlo. Todo había sido una vil mentira –Sasuke apretó sus puños con fuerza y frunció el ceño –Aparentemente el clan Uchiha estaba planeando un golpe de estado y las malditas autoridades de Konoha habían puesto a mi hermano como espía para informar todos los planes y movimientos del clan. Para evitar el caos y detener a los Uchiha, esos desgraciados obligaron a Itachi a deshacerse del clan una noche antes del golpe de estado, ¡Yo no sabía nada, maldición! –el puño del pelinegro golpeó la mesa con frustración –Yo era demasiado pequeño y no sabía nada. Cuando llegué de la Academia Ninja el panorama era terrible, había sangre por todos lados y me asusté. Corrí desesperadamente a buscar a mis padres y los encontré muertos a los pies de Itachi, ¡Esos bastardos obligaron a mi hermano a matar a su propia familia y amigos con el propósito de evitar un problema! ¡¿Ahora lo entiendes?! ¡¿Entiendes por qué mi deseo de venganza?! ¡Voy a vengar a mi clan y a mi hermano aplastando Konoha y a todos sus malditos habitantes! –terminó su relato con aquella sentencia.

-¿Y por qué eligieron a tu hermano?

-Itachi siempre fue un shinobi considerado un prodigio. Desde muy pequeño mostró habilidades que solamente podían poseer ninjas experimentados. Su inteligencia y capacidad analítica eran tan avanzadas como los del líder de la aldea, que es un shinobi con años de experiencia. Esos imbéciles se aprovecharon de esas cualidades y las manipularon a su favor.

Zero estaba sin palabras, aunque no sabía realmente quién era peor, Itachi al matar él mismo a su familia por obligación o Ichiru por guiar al asesino de su familia por rencor. Fuera de eso, podía entender los argumentos de Uchiha y su necesidad de venganza contra toda una Aldea, pero algo le decía que eso no estaba bien, sin embargo él no era quién para juzgar la situación.

-Es increíble lo que me cuentas –fue lo único que atinó a decir el hijo adoptivo de Kaien. Sinceramente no sabía qué decir, aunque tampoco estaba obligado a responderle ¿o sí?

-No me importa si me crees o no. Por eso dije que nadie podía entender mis motivos –Sasuke ya estaba en la puerta de la cocina y después de decir eso, se fue.

Zero se quedó un poco más en la cocina reflexionando la historia del azabache. Si era cierto eso que él había contado, se le hacía poco probable que un shinobi tan inteligente como Itachi fuese manipulado de esa manera sin que él se hubiera dado cuenta. ¿Y si el hermano de Uchiha conocía todas las implicaciones de sus acciones y aun así decidió continuar con ello? Alguna buena razón debió tener para eso. El albino también se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a su habitación. Él tenía sus propios problemas y la sed que estaba comenzando a sentir nuevamente le causaría muchos problemas si no le daba lo que demandaba. Y eso que demandaba sólo podía encontrarlo en una persona.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke ha conocido el secreto que esconde la Clase Nocturna y sabe lo que se viene, o al menos se lo imagina. Sara ya puso sus ojos en él y hará lo que sea para tenerlo a su lado, ¿qué hará nuestro guapo Sasuke? ¿Notaron que hace falta alguien más? Por supuesto el Rey de los vampiros no puede faltar en esta historia, así que esperen el siguiente capi, que la cosa se pone color de hormiga! <strong>

**Dejen su review y háganme saber su opinión sobre esta historia! Nos leemos pronto. Sayo...**


	3. 3ª Noche: Desesperanza

**Disclaimer: Tanto Vampire Knight como Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Matsuri Hino y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente, pero mi imaginación es mía mía mía y la historia también.**

**Hay algunas aclaraciones que debo hacer antes de que comiencen a leer:**

**-**letra normal- Diálogos y narración.

-_letra cursiva-_Pensamientos y énfasis en palabras o frases.

**Hola! Creo que esta historia la tenía algo abandonada, pero como estoy escribiendo otras historias pues... bueno, no es excusa. Aquí traigo ya la actualización para esta historia. Sin más que decir, los dejo con la lectura :D**

* * *

><p>3ª Noche: Desesperanza<p>

La mañana siguiente era anunciada por un sol resplandeciente y vivaz en lo alto del cielo. Las estudiantes de negro estaban encantadas con la presencia del nuevo prefecto que hacía su recorrido por las instalaciones a la hora del receso. Todo aquel ruido le recordó sus años en la Academia Ninja, cuando los alumnos se reunían a practicar con sus shuriken y sus kunai, haciendo competencias de quién era el mejor y haciendo apuestas. Las niñas se sentaban en círculo y se ponían a platicar de quién sabe qué cosas, pero ahora que estaba ahí, podía escucharlas hablar de él, de Zero y de los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna. A esa edad se la pasaban hablando de cosas sin sentido, pensó. El timbre sonó y todos comenzaron a despejar el área para continuar con sus estudios.

Pronto se percató de la presencia de Zero que se dirigía de prisa a la oficina del Director, seguramente. Era inusual ver a Kiryuu alterado cuando su sola presencia y porte le recordaba a Hyuga Neji, un ninja hermético y serio. Después de encontrar vacío el hermoso patio, se dirigió a la oficina de Cross.

-Cuento contigo, Kiryuu-kun –escuchó que terminó de decir el Director.

Zero pasó junto al Uchiha y éste último pudo ver en su cara una pequeña sonrisa ladina, como si estuviera esperando ese momento.

-Espera, Zero –Kaien detuvo al cazador –Creo que sería una excelente idea si Sasuke-kun te acompaña. Sería de gran ayuda ahora que las cosas se están saliendo un poco de control, ¿no crees? No se preocupen por la Academia, yo mismo me haré cargo de patrullarla hasta que ustedes vuelvan.

-De acuerdo –respondió Zero y con la mirada le indicó al azabache que lo siguiera.

Saliendo del Instituto, Sasuke decidió romper el agradable silencio. No era algo típico de él, pero no sabía a dónde se dirigían y qué era lo que tenían que hacer.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que debemos hacer? Espero que no sea uno de los ridículos encargos de Cross.

-Esto es más serio y emocionante que pasar a la tienda de té. Aquella vez que te encargaste de los Nivel E dije que había armas especiales para ellos. Hay personas específicas encargadas de portar esas armas, son los Cazadores de vampiros.

-¿Cazadores de vampiros? –preguntó. Luego recordó la extraña actitud de Kiryuu al enterarse de que él había acabado con los tres Nivel E aquella ocasión, por lo que deducirlo no le fue difícil –Tú eres uno.

-Así es –contestó Zero al momento de sacar su revólver plateado –Esta es mi arma, la Bloody Rose. En estos momentos nos dirigimos a la Asociación de Cazadores, el reporte y la misión nos lo darán ahí.

Sin más palabras que sólo las necesarias, ambos chicos se dirigieron al lugar mencionado. Las imponentes puertas del lugar le indicaban al pelinegro que se encontraban frente a la mencionada Asociación. Las puertas se abrieron y ambos chicos pasaron.

Al recorrer las instalaciones, las miradas de las demás personas se instalaron en ellos dos, lo que extrañó a Sasuke, pero no lo demostró. Ambos caminaban erguidos y serenos. Zero sabía perfectamente que no veían al desconocido joven a su lado, lo veían a él. Veían a un vampiro caminar entre cazadores. Pero ese vampiro, que odiaba su propia naturaleza, ya se había acostumbrado a aquellas miradas cargadas de desprecio controlado, después de todo, él era un prodigio descendiente de la mejor familia de cazadores.

-Ésta es la oficina del Presidente de la Asociación –indicó el albino antes de girar la manija sin pedir permiso antes.

Al ingresar, Sasuke reconoció al hombre del parche que ya había conocido en la oficina de Cross Kaien. Así que el Presidente de ese lugar era ese hombre raro de nombre Touga Yagari.

-Qué falta de modales, Zero –el hombre conocía de sobra a su aprendiz, pero siempre era grato para Yagari molestarlo un poco.

-El Director me envió para cumplir con la misión que se me detallará aquí –contestó Zero evadiendo la burla de su maestro.

-Entiendo. También veo que se le ocurrió la genial idea de convertir a éste jovencito en un cazador –dijo notando la presencia del Uchiha –_Loco y todo, pero Cross sabe muy bien lo que hace. Ya tendré tiempo de averiguar cuáles son las intenciones de ese lunático. _

Yagari abrió su cajón y sacó un sobre amarillo que puso sobre su escritorio. Zero avanzó para tomarlo, desenredó el hilo rojo que lo sellaba y leyó el contenido. Aun así, Touga comentó la misión en voz alta.

-Esta noche se dará una importante fiesta en la mansión del vampiro Sangre Pura Hanadagi. Todos los vampiros aristócratas y de la realeza estarán presentes, así que se nos encomendó la seguridad. Pensaba enviarte a ti junto con Kaito, pero… al ver aquí a Uchiha Sasuke, tengo entendido que el Director quiere que sólo vayan ustedes dos.

Zero y Sasuke asintieron, razonando que los mejores para la misión eran ellos mismos.

-Ahora mismo te daré un arma anti-vampiros. Espera aquí, jovencito –dijo el Presidente y buscó en un cajón al fondo de la habitación.

-No necesito que me den otra arma. Yo tengo la mía –el pelinegro desenfundó su espada, la cual siempre llevaba consigo a pesar de tener otro atuendo.

Antes de que Yagari pudiera protestar, éste prosiguió.

-Ésta es una Espada Kusanagi. Puedo canalizar mi chakra del elemento Rayo a través de su hoja, lo que aumenta la resistencia y la profundidad del corte. Se sabe que una Espada Kusanagi no puede ser detenida, ya sea por una técnica u otra arma, la espada siempre llega a su objetivo.

-Chakra, ¿eh? –el hombre del parche recordó las palabras de Kuran Yuuki cuando describió lo que el Uchiha hizo con su espada y sus manos: creó fuego y rayo de la nada, justo como si fuese un vampiro –De acuerdo, dejaré que uses tu Kusanagi.

-En el camino nos dividiremos las tareas –sugirió Zero –Y si algo sale mal… verás la parte divertida de ser un Cazador –las ansias de matar vampiros no podía esconderlas por nada. Sasuke sólo sonrió de lado, quizá ese trabajo pudiera ser emocionante también para él.

-Otra cosa –continuó Yagari –Ahora que estás enterado de la verdad, tienes que saber cómo llegaste aquí –por supuesto, aquellas palabras logaron captar toda la atención del azabache. Zero también prestó atención a la explicación de su mentor, él tampoco estaba enterado –Como recordarás, mencioné que los vampiros Sangre Pura son tan poderosos que sólo ellos conocen el alcance de dichos poderes. Hace aproximadamente un par de años atrás, un Sangre Pura llamado Hana Deijí se reveló contra el Consejo de Ancianos. Se rumoraba que había perdido la razón tras la muerte de su única hija, así que después de la oposición, abandonó su residencia. Pasaron ese tiempo buscándolo con la intención de evitar que víctimas sufrieran debido a la locura del vampiro, sin embargo, nunca se supo su paradero. Poco después que Cross Kaien te encontrara, fuentes confiables de información confirmaron la muerte de Hana –Touga hizo una pausa. Sasuke no lograba entender cuál era la conexión entre él y el tal Hana Deijí, pero tendría que usar su empolvada paciencia nuevamente hasta que el hombre del parche terminara con el relato.

-Dudo que el Sangre Pura haya perdido la razón. Suena a un argumento que el Concilio usaría para tapar uno de sus sucios crímenes –escupió con resentimiento Zero –Aun así, hasta ahora no se sabe qué fue lo que realmente pasó en cuanto a la muerte del Sangre Pura, lo que es más extraño.

-No entiendo qué tiene que ver eso conmigo –obligó Sasuke a Touga a terminar con su relato.

-Qué impaciente –rió Yagari –Ahora veo por qué se llevan tan bien ustedes dos.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Ninguno de los dos sentía ni la más mínima simpatía por el otro, pero era cierto que lograron hacer una buena mancuerna dada la personalidad tan parecida de los dos, pero nada más.

-Antes de morir, Hana creó un portal dimensional para intentar escapar, o eso es lo que se cree. Algo o alguien lo mató antes de que lograra atravesarlo, pero el resultado es que un muchachito con claras intenciones de venganza apareció en este lugar, ¿no se te ocurre quién puede ser? –ironizó el Presidente.

-Debido a la muerte del Sangre Pura es imposible que pueda regresar de la misma manera –repitió las palabras que el mismo Yagari le mencionó en la oficina de Cross. Ahora todo tenía sentido, al menos para él, ya que el misterio de la muerte del vampiro le importaba lo mismo que ver crecer el pasto –Si un vampiro puro pudo crear un portal, es posible que otro de la misma categoría pueda hacer lo mismo. Solo hay que encontrar quien pueda hacerlo y todo estará listo.

Yagari y Zero no pudieron contener una pequeña risita de burla dirigida a la ingenua idea del azabache.

-En primer lugar, quisiera ver que una sanguijuela accediera con todo gusto ayudar a un humano –se burló el albino.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada determinada con una sonrisa ladina de soberbia.

-Tú no sabes lo que significa tener sangre Uchiha en las venas. Yo puedo hacer que la gente haga lo que yo quiera –le dijo pensando en su Mangekyou Sharingan y la manera en la que pudo manipular a Manda para protegerlo de la devastadora explosión del Akatsuki Deidara que casi lo mata de no ser por esa serpiente gigante. Con esos prodigiosos ojos, él podría manejar a su antojo a cualquier ser vivo.

-No con un Sangre Pura –le dijo. No es que quisiera defender a esas bestias infernales, pero él mismo sabía lo malditamente poderosos que eran y el trabajo que le estaba costado encontrar la manera de exterminarlos a todos ellos.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, sonrió levemente y dio por terminada la conversación. No tenía caso tratar de convencer a esos dos sobre los inimaginables poderes que sus envidiados ojos le otorgaban al ser un auténtico Uchiha, pero él ahora tenía un objetivo diferente al que la Asociación le asignara. Asistir a esa fiesta le resultaba conveniente.

-Si no tienen más que decir, es momento de que se vayan –ordenó el del parche.

Los jóvenes dieron media vuelta para encaminarse a la Mansión Hanadagi, pero antes de que pudieran salir, Yagari llamó la atención de su pupilo.

-Zero –el cazador detuvo su caminar, indicando que escuchaba con atención lo que el Presidente le diría –Quiero que te controles. Los Kuran estarán ahí.

El albino abrió un poco más sus ojos y afiló su mirada lila, pero no giró su cuerpo para encarar a su mentor.

-Lo sé –dijo tajante y salió de la oficina.

Camino de regreso a la entrada principal de la Asociación, los demás cazadores observaban nuevamente al par recién salidos de la oficina del Presidente con ojos acusadores y penetrantes, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se incomodó ante la acción. Cada uno pensaba en sus propios problemas y restaban importancia al exterior.

-¿Cuál es nuestro objetivo principal en esa fiesta? –rompió de nuevo el silencio el pelinegro.

-La función de nosotros los cazadores es la de mantener la seguridad de la población humana. Una gran concentración de sanguijuelas que solamente buscan saciar su sed de sangre resulta peligrosa para los hombres. Nuestro deber es vigilar que ninguno de ellos clave sus inmundos colmillos en alguna víctima, además de estar al pendiente si algún Nivel E se encuentra por los alrededores.

-Pan comido –expresó el Uchiha después de emitir una risa soberbia.

-Además de divertido –completó el comentario el albino.

La habitación de la princesa Kuran se encontraba tenuemente iluminada por el sol que regalaba sus últimos rayos del día. Se sentía exhausta de todas sus obligaciones como Presidenta de Dormitorio, así que antes de partir a la molesta fiesta en la mansión Hanadagi, decidió tomar un breve descanso.

_-Desde que Kaname-oniisama está en el Consejo de Ancianos tengo muy poco tiempo para verlo_ –pensó recostada en su cómoda cama. Desde la muerte del abuelo de Takuma, a manos del mismo, las reglas se habían modificado a conveniencia del ideal de pacifismo que Cross Kaien y Kuran Kaname tenían –_Estoy muy orgullosa de él, pero… lo extraño mucho._

La puerta de su habitación sonó, lo que obligó a la castaña a salir de sus cavilaciones e indicar que la persona al otro lado podía pasar.

-Yuuki, disculpa la interrupción –se excusó la vampiresa.

-Maria-san.

-¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?

-Claro, dime –indicó amablemente la Sangre Pura mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-Estoy un poco preocupada por Zero-kun.

-¿Zero? ¿Qué ocurre con él? –preguntó visiblemente preocupada por el albino.

-Lo he notado más pálido de lo usual y, no sé, parece que ha estado luchando contra su instinto vampírico –Kurenai calló por un instante. Sus ojos se entristecieron y bajaron su mirada en señal de preocupación –Yo… me gustaría poder ayudarlo, pero sé que no puedo hacer nada por él –aceptó finalmente. Era difícil para ella, su deseo de ayudarlo era enorme, quería liberarlo de ser posible, pero justamente le era imposible hacer siquiera algo por él, pero la mujer frente a sus ojos sí podía, así que no dudó en buscarla para ese fin.

-Entiendo. No te preocupes, Maria-san, te prometo que ayudaré a Zero –le dijo gentilmente con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Maria le devolvió el gesto, agradeciendo en sus adentros que algo pudiera hacer por el gemelo de Ichiru.

-Otra cosa. Kaname-sama mandó decir que pasará en un momento más por ti para ir a la recepción, para que estés lista.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEE?! –Yuuki saltó de la cama ante la mención del nombre de su prometido. Él era increíblemente paciente y gentil con ella, pero hacerlo esperar era algo que no le gustaba hacer, así que avanzó velozmente a su armario para elegir el atuendo que usaría esa noche.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte –se ofreció Kurenai Maria.

-Por favor, Maria-san –suspiró cansada –Estas recepciones son realmente molestas.

-A mí me gustan. Yo estoy lista, así que puedo ayudarte en todo lo que me pidas.

-Gracias otra vez –terminó la conversación de nuevo con esa sonrisa tan típica de ella.

Las horas siguientes transcurrieron como suelen hacerlo a diario: sin detenerse. Todos los vampiros nobles y los pocos Sangre Pura se preparaban para el evento que tendría lugar en la residencia de uno de los vampiros más importantes e influyentes de la sociedad. Por supuesto, aquella fiesta tenía como objetivo cohesionar a los vampiros de las altas esferas y formar o fortalecer sus vínculos y alianzas para un futuro próspero y fructífero, o eso era aparentemente, porque algunos otros solamente buscaban su conveniencia y proteger sus propios intereses.

Los colores amarillo y naranja del cielo pronto comenzaron a ser sustituidos por una tonalidad de azul mucho más oscura y la temperatura lentamente descendía. La hora había llegado.

Lujosas limosinas, autos particulares de prestigio, hermosas damas ataviadas en costosos y despampanantes vestidos de gala, caballeros envueltos en elegantes trajes, niños y niñas pulcramente peinados y vestidos, servidumbre también correctamente vestida y demás extravagancia podía verse a donde quiera que fuesen puestos sus ojos.

Sasuke, recargado en una pared al fondo del salón, se dedicó a observar aquellas superficialidades detenidamente. La vida de un shinobi no dejaba lugar para almacenar todo tipo de materiales y cosas sin sentido que solamente estorbaban y hacían más torpe a cualquiera que pensara en conservar esas baratijas. Lo único valioso para él era todo el poder que pudiera obtener para realizar su venganza.

Recorrió con su vista el lujoso recinto para identificar las caras de los seres que ahí disfrutaban la velada. Pudo reconocer algunos rostros que había visto varias veces en la Academia y algunos otros en los reportes que Kiryuu le dio antes del evento.

Recargada en una de las columnas estaba esa chica, Akatsuki Moka, hablando con una hermosa mujer demasiado parecida a ella, quien seguramente era su madre. Souen Ruka se llamaba, si su memoria no le fallaba. Al lado de ellas, con una expresión corporal de desinterés y fastidio se encontraba un hombre alto de cabellera y ojos naranja fingiendo escuchar la conversación de las dos mujeres. Él, con seguridad, era Akatsuki Kain. Muy parecido al flojo de Shikamaru.

Del otro lado de la sala estaban esos dos gemelos de la familia Shiki, Akary y Akane. Sus padres, Touya Rima y Shiki Senri solamente observaban a los demás vampiros que bailaban al ritmo de la armoniosa melodía. No se veían muy animados ni gustosos de estar ahí. Qué familia tan aburrida.

En la parte alta de la pieza podía escucharse el cuchicheo y la risa de un grupo pequeño de jovencitas vampiresas que rodeaban a la Sangre Pura. Ahí estaba esa extraña mujer, también acompañada de su perro fiel, Ichijo Takuma, si mal no recordaba. Shirabuki Sara lo miraba detenidamente con esos grandes y encantadores ojos azules que insistían en posarse indefinidamente en sus ojos negros.

Más y más personas llegaban y se integraban a la fiesta tan bien organizada. La memoria del azabache era prodigiosa, por lo que pudo identificar a cada miembro del Consejo y de la nobleza, así como los Sangre Pura presentes en el lugar. Todo estaba listo. En cuanto lograra identificar el momento adecuado, llevaría a cabo su plan.

Zero también verificaba y grababa en su mente cualquier detalle en esa fiesta. Por el momento todo estaba en orden y tranquilo… y eso le irritaba. Necesitaba acción y esa fiesta parecía querer negársela. Buscó de nuevo algún indicio de problemas, por mínimo que fuese, para tener el pretexto perfecto para disparar su Bloody Rose. Nada. Todo aburridamente en orden. Recorrió por la orilla el salón hasta llegar al lado de Sasuke.

-Todo parece tranquilo –comentó.

El azabache solo asintió, dando a entender que tampoco identificaba algo fuera de lo ordinario.

-¿Ya viste? ¿Quién será el chico que está al lado de Kiryuu? –comentó una vampiresa noble a otra.

-No lo sé, jamás lo había visto. Es lindo.

-¿Lindo? No me lo parece. Tiene la misma mirada siniestra del otro. Es como si quisieran exterminarnos a todos nosotros ya mismo.

-Sí, y eso los hace aún más lindos, porque no pueden hacerlo –dijo la otra en tono de superioridad.

-De todos modos hay que estar al pendiente de ellos –agregó desconfiada.

-Mejor vamos a bailar –tomó la mano de su amiga y la obligó a caminar en dirección a los cazadores.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Acaso quieres que nos maten? –dijo tratando de zafarse del agarre.

-No seas cobarde. Dijiste que teníamos que estar al pendiente, ¿no? Bueno, pues eso haremos.

-Sí, pero… -muy tarde, ya estaban frente a los chicos que solo las veían con la peor expresión que tenían para ahuyentarlas.

-_Pero qué caritas –_pensaron ambas al ver sus facciones de hastío.

-Hola, chicos. Mi amiga y yo nos preguntábamos si querían dejar esas facciones de amargados de lado y bailar un rato con nosotras –habló primero la pelirroja de ojos del mismo intenso color.

-¡Kira! –expresó alarmada su amiga –No le presten atención, a veces se le bota la canica a mi amiga –se disculpó la chica de cabello negro y ojos color miel.

-¡Oh, vamos, Nora! Bien que quieres bailar con Kiryuu –ante lo mencionado, a la pelinegra le subieron los colores rojizos a las mejillas.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Estás loca! –se defendió –Ya sé, quieres que baile con Kiryuu porque tú quieres ganarte a su amigo, ¿no es así?

-¡No tienes que ser tan directa! –gritó la pelirroja ahora sonrosada al sentirse expuesta -¿Pero qué dices? Te estoy haciendo un favor, bien que te gusta Zero.

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

Los cazadores solamente escuchaban a ese par de vampiresas locas discutir y exponerse sin ningún tipo de interés por parte de ellos. No estaban ahí para divertirse, al menos no de esa forma.

La discusión cesó cuando un chico vampiro se acercó para darles una noticia.

-Kira, Nora, vengan pronto. Kaname-sama y Yuuki-sama han llegado.

-¡KANAME-SAMAAAAAAAAA! –gritaron eufóricas cual adolescentes a punto de ver a su artista favorito en un concierto. Dejaron en el olvido a los apuestos cazadores y se dirigieron a toda velocidad a la entrada del recinto.

Sasuke pudo ver como los puños y dientes de Zero se apretaban con fuerza.

-Al fin –el anfirtrión bajaba las kilométricas escaleras hacia la planta baja para recibir a la pareja Kuran. Todos los vampiros mantenían su mirada atenta a la entrada esperando ver al líder Sangre Pura.

El pelinegro recorrió nuevamente el salón con la mirada. Absolutamente todos, incluyendo Sara, tenían su atención puesta aguardando la entrada de la pareja antes mencionada. Lo había leído en el reporte. Kuran Kaname, el máximo Sangre Pura, al que todos apoyaban fiel y ciegamente si deseaba tomar el trono y convertirse en el Rey de los vampiros. Claro, aquello sujeto siempre a la duda, pues en ninguna sociedad, ya sea vampírica, shinobi, civil o cualquiera que fuese podía existir gente de entera confianza. Todos los que están destinados a ser grandes tienen enemigos que impedirán dicha grandeza.

-Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama –escuchó a los presentes alabar y hacer una leve reverencia ante la pareja que acababa de ingresar completamente.

Y ahí lo vio. Hombre alto, porte aún más elegante y distinguida que cualquier otro vampiro pudiera poseer, cabello castaño oscuro ligera y grácilmente ondulado hasta sus hombros, ojos del mismo marrón de su cabello portando una mirada fría y profunda, facciones finas, elegantemente vestido con un traje blanco, siendo escoltado por una mujer delgada y cabello grisáceo corto de nombre Seiren. Ese hombre parecía estar a la altura de su título nobiliario.

Caminando junto a él estaba Kuran Yuuki, la Presidenta del dormitorio de la Luna, siendo la antítesis perfecta de su vampiro prometido. Ella portaba un vestido elegante y distinguido al resto de las demás, pero se veía incómoda en él, como si estuviese acostumbrada a usar atuendos más sencillos. Su porte era elegante y erguido también, pero el pelinegro pudo ver a través de él, identificando al instante que no era su postura habitual, se veía rígida y estudiada. Su mirada era amable y sus ojos marrones destilaban gentileza y calidez. Su rostro era adornado por una sincera sonrisa que no se cansaba de dedicar a los vampiros que la saludaban y la reverenciaban. Parecía no estar acostumbrada a toda esa galantería. Ella era escoltada por ese escandaloso vampiro rubio de nombre Hanabusa Aidou, tan molestamente parecido al ninja rubio de Konoha.

Los jóvenes cazadores permanecieron estoicos en sus lugares mientras que la demás gente rodeaba a la pareja. Sara tampoco se había movido de la parte alta del salón, pero su mirada estaba clavada en los Kuran.

-Esto es demasiado –se quejó el albino, cerrando los ojos y desviando el rostro a un lado para evitar, al menos en su mente, estar ahí.

-No entiendo por qué tanto escándalo. No es la gran cosa –mintió el azabache. Podía sentir que ese Kuran Kaname era totalmente diferente a los demás, incluso muy diferente a Yuuki. La esencia que emanaba del castaño líder era pesada y sofocante, algo que no percibía en ningún otro vampiro que hasta el momento había conocido.

Con su permiso. Me gustaría saludar a los cazadores que amablemente han venido a resguardar nuestra seguridad –sonó la gélida y suave voz del Kuran. El castaño ni siquiera debía abrirse paso, simplemente avanzaba y los nobles que se encontraban estorbando su camino se apartaban de manera respetuosa.

En cuanto Zero percibió la cercanía de Kaname, volteó su rostro al frente para encararlo. Sasuke también sostuvo su mirada a la del de ojos marrón.

-Bienvenidos sean a esta hermosa velada, cazadores. Por favor, siéntanse con la confianza de tomar lo que gusten del banquete –ninguno de los dos dijo palabra, por lo que Kaname continuó, dirigiéndose al albino –Kiryuu-kun, te noto decaído, ¿te ocurre algo?

-Nada de tu incumbencia –respondió altanero, ganándose una mirada de desprecio profundo de todos los presentes, lo que no pasó desapercibido por Zero ni por Sasuke.

-¡Maldito sea!

-¡Deberían cortarle la lengua por irrespetuoso!

-¿Quién se cree ese idiota para hablarle así al líder?

-¡Nada me daría más gusto que dejarlo seco!

Eso y otras cosas más se escuchaban decir de los nobles que reprobaban la conducta de Kiryuu Zero, pues a pesar de ser un Cazador de Vampiros, no dejaba de ser uno de ellos, un chupasangre que ante todo debía mostrar respeto y admiración por Kaname-sama.

-No tienes por qué alterarte, fue una pregunta nada fuera de lo ordinario. Deberías cuidarte más y… darle a tu cuerpo lo que tanto te está pidiendo –la última frase la mencionó con un tono de voz más oscuro del habitual, lo que estremeció el lado vampírico del cazador.

-¡No me molestes! –sintió la presión de la sed que por tanto tiempo había intentado suprimir.

Kaname le devolvió una mirada cargada de enojo contenido. Ese chico, por más que le doliera aceptar, era una persona demasiado importante para Yuuki. Sacarlo de su miseria parecía tentador para él, pero su amada jamás se lo perdonaría.

-De acuerdo. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo –se ofreció sabiendo muy bien que el orgulloso Kiryuu jamás se acercaría a él por voluntad propia –Antes de retirarme para atender al Consejo me gustaría saber tu nombre, joven cazador –su vista viajó de Zero a Sasuke, observando detenidamente los orbes penetrantes del chico pelinegro frente a él.

El Uchiha no habló al instante. Tal y como lo hizo con la otra Kuran, permaneció unos segundos en silencio observando directamente los ojos marrones del Sangre Pura.

-Jamás te había visto en la Asociación de Cazadores, por lo que me gustaría darte la bienvenida correctamente –continuó hablando el castaño ante la ausencia de respuesta del chico. Lo veía. Podía ver esa misma mirada de Kiryuu-kun en él también, lo que llamó su atención –Para ello pregunto nuevamente, ¿cuál es el nombre del nuevo cazador? –preguntó con insistencia.

-Uchiha Sasuke –respondió secamente.

Y de nuevo los cuchicheos y las habladurías se presentaron en el ambiente. Los vampiros nobles en esa fiesta estaban irritados e indignados con la Asociación por enviar a ese par de cazadores tan altaneros e irrespetuosos. Todos en el lugar dirigieron sus más siniestras y oscuras miradas a ellos, pero ni siquiera esa acción pudo causar en ellos el menor atisbo de nerviosismo o arrepentimiento por su osado comportamiento.

-Bienvenido a la Fiesta de los Vampiros, Uchiha Sasuke –pronunció esas palabras saboreando una a una las letras que la conformaban, dándole un toque dramático a la frase –Espero que te sientas a gusto esta noche y, Kiryuu-kun, agradezco su trabajo –sin esperar respuesta de alguno, les dio la espalda y avanzó lejos de ellos, perdiéndose entre la multitud de gente que de nuevo comenzaba a rodearlo.

-Lo detesto –dijo exasperado el albino.

Sasuke solo lo miró y en seguida giró su vista hacia el frente, percibiendo que la otra Kuran se acercaba a ellos.

-Es un gusto volver a verte, Sasuke-san –le dijo gentilmente con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que desapareció de su rostro y fue sustituida por una mueca de preocupación en cuanto sus grandes ojos abandonaron la figura del pelinegro y se posaron en el cazador –Zero –llamó dudosa. _Lo sabía_. Ella sabía cuánto daño le hacía. Se supone que ella viviría para protegerlo de cualquier cosa e irónicamente, era ella la que le daba mayor pesar. Su interior se estremeció de dolor ante la fría mirada que el albino le dedicó. En ese momento, ella se quedó sin palabras. Iba dispuesta a ofrecerle _su_ _ayuda_ para quitarle esa sensación de inanición que atormentaba al cazador, pero… ante esa mirada, se congeló y las palabras abandonaron su mente y sus labios.

-Iré a dar una ronda –dijo gélidamente Zero mientras pasaba de largo sin esperar que Yuuki continuara hablando. La castaña solo bajó la mirada y no dijo nada para detener al albino que ya se alejaba.

Sasuke también estaba dispuesto a irse, pero la voz de la Sangre Pura lo detuvo.

-Aguarda un momento, Sasuke-san –le dijo tomándolo de la manga del saco negro que portaba en azabache para evitar que partiera.

El hermano menor de Itachi la miró y miró la pequeña mano que sostenía con firmeza su saco.

-No creí que el Director dejara que formaras parte de la Asociación, me alegra verte en este lugar, así la recepción no será tan aburrida –soltó la manga del pelinegro y alzó su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos –Quiero… –de nuevo dudó –Quiero preguntarte algo –se decidió finalmente.

-Habla.

-He visto que tú y Zero pasan mucho tiempo juntos y, bueno, eso me alegra mucho. ¿Sabes? Zero siempre ha sido muy solitario. Por cuatro años intenté formar un lazo con él y conseguir que me abriera aunque sea un poco su corazón, pero no fui capaz de tirar esa barrera que formó –su semblante de nuevo se volvió triste al recordar su vida humana al lado del cazador sin lograr alegrar su corazón –¡Yo… realmente estoy feliz de que ustedes dos sean buenos amigos! –sonrió en medio de la nostalgia.

-No te equivoques, Kiryuu y yo no somos amigos –dijo sin miramientos.

Yuuki lo miró fijamente a los ojos y sonrió levemente. Ella se esperaba ese tipo de respuesta por parte de Sasuke, y si le decía lo mismo a Zero, respondería de la misma manera. Ella sabía que ambos chicos habían hecho una buena combinación, tenían las mismas actitudes y ambos se veían inmersos en el mismo dolor. Algo como eso no podía pasar de ambos sin dejar huella. La prueba estaba en que Zero, quien antes rechazaba a cualquier persona que quisiera apoyarlo, había aceptado la ayuda de Sasuke casi de inmediato. A pesar de no conocer la historia ni nada del azabache, podía asegurar que Zero estaba convirtiéndose en alguien para él.

-Tienes toda la razón. Disculpa si mi comentario te ofendió –mintió la Kuran.

-Aún no has preguntado nada.

-Sí, claro. Aunque ustedes no sean amigos, estoy segura de que has notado algo diferente en Zero, ¿no es así? ¡Por favor, Sasuke-san, dime lo que sepas de él! –rogó con fuerza Yuuki sin llegar a las lágrimas. No quería que Kaname la viera llorar, eso lo alarmaría sin ningún sentido.

Sasuke miró a la chica vampiresa y la enorme preocupación que profería por Kiryuu. Pensó en lo tonta que le parecía al preocuparse por un cazador de vampiros que esperaba el momento justo para matarla a ella y a todos los de su raza sin contemplaciones, mientras ella se desvivía por él y trataba de protegerlo. Una escena tonta, sin duda.

-No sé nada. Sólo puedo decirte que algo lo está aquejando. Ha bajado considerablemente su rendimiento –le contestó sin contestar. Eso cualquiera lo podía saber con solo mirarlo, así que la información que el pelinegro le dio no fue del todo esclarecedora. Y él lo había hecho con toda intención.

-Entiendo – dijo rendida –Gracias de cualquier forma, Sasuke-san. Diviértete –le dijo a modo de despedida.

En el extenso y hermoso patio de la Mansión Hanadagi se encontraba Zero recostado en el verde y recién cortado pasto. Sus manos sostenían con fuerza su cuello y junto a él estaba una cajita de tabletas tirada con su contenido regado alrededor de ella. Los ojos lilas tan característicos del cazador ahora estaban teñidos de un rojo brillante e intenso que suplicaban por sangre. En la comisura de sus labios se podía distinguir apenas un par de afilados colmillos que clamaban perforar la piel de algún humano y beber hasta saciar su sed.

Cómo se odiaba.

-Zero-kun, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Maria acercándose cautelosamente al albino.

-Vete de aquí –le contestó agresivamente.

-No. Tú necesitas…

-¡QUE TE VAYAS DE AQUÍ! –gritó desesperado, casi sin poder contener las ganas de lanzarse directamente a su cuello.

-¡Iré por ayuda! –le dijo con un tono de voz entre miedo y preocupación. Ella no quería dejarlo solo viendo como sufría. Iría por ella. Se alejó corriendo en su búsqueda.

-No… traigas… -intentó advertir a la vampiresa, sin embargo, su voz a causa del dolor no salió. No quería ver a nadie, no quería derramar ni una sola gota de sangre.

Kurenai entro corriendo al recinto buscándola con la mirada. Entre tanta gente se le hizo difícil poder localizarla.

-¡Yuuki-sama! –gritó con la esperanza de que la mencionada la escuchara, pero fue inútil. La música y el ruido le hacían imposible escuchar siquiera su propia voz. Recargado en una columna al fondo del salón pudo ver al compañero cazador de Zero. Sin dudarlo, se dirigió a paso rápido a él, tratando de moverse lo más normal posible para no llamar la atención de nadie más.

-Sasuke-san. Por favor, venga conmigo –le dijo en tono de súplica.

La chica tomó el brazo del pelinegro y lo obligó a avanzar junto con ella.

-Puedo caminar perfectamente solo –le advirtió, sin embargo Kurenai no le prestó atención.

Antes de llegar al patio, vio como Yuuki hablaba con una vampiresa noble que le hacía reverencia y se marchaba.

-¡Yuuki! –le gritó, esta ocasión captando la atención de la castaña –Por favor, Zero-kun…

-¡¿Qué pasa con Zero?!

-Vengan conmigo. Los llevaré a él –indicó y ambos avanzaron atrás de Maria.

Al salir del salón, no hubo necesidad de esconder su apuro, así que comenzaron los tres a correr hasta donde se suponía debía estar el hambriento cazador, sin embargo, al llegar no encontraron a nadie.

-¡Aquí estaba hace unos momentos! –dijo al borde del llanto Kurenai.

-No te preocupes, Maria-san, lo encontraremos –le dio valor la Kuran poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Maria.

-Él… él está… -trató de decir la prima lejana de Shizuka. Pensaba en ese momento que llevar al pelinegro había sido mala idea, ya que no sabía si estaba enterado de la condición de Zero.

-Lo sé –respondió Yuuki -Vamos a buscarlo.

Parado junto al ventanal de la habitación donde estaba reunido el Consejo se encontraba el líder de los vampiros observando fijamente a los tres chicos que se encontraban en el patio. Sus ojos antes bellamente marrones, ahora brillaban de rojo mientras su vista no se apartaba de aquellos tres.

-Kaname-sama, lo estamos esperando –dijo un anciano.

-Hai –dijo sin apartarse ni un milímetro del ventanal.

* * *

><p><strong>Qué les pareció? Al fin apareció el macabro vampiro Kaname, que en lo personal no me agrada del todo. Aún así, es genial que aparezca en esta historia y trate de tomar ventaja de la situación, por supuesto. Sin embargo, Sasuke no se queda atrás, tiene un plan que quiere llevar a cabo en esta fiesta. Por otro lado, Maria tan dispuesta a ayudar a Zero y él que no se deja... dónde estará?<strong>

**Dejen su review y háganme saber su opinión sobre esta historia! Nos leemos pronto. Sayo...**


End file.
